Lazos
by Maite-neko
Summary: La parte hermosa de un suceso es vivirlo...
1. El chico cerrado

Los personajes de Naruto, no son de mi creación, son de Masashi Kishimoto

"Lazos"

Capitulo 1: El chico cerrado

Dos personas iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, inmersas en silencio, dos personas de no muchas palabras, tranquilas y reservadas. Cada uno inmerso en sus mentes… Pensando en el otro…

--

Lo que he empezado a odiar de ti, es esa sonrisita idiota que demuestras todos los días, intentando parecer inocente de todo lo que haces, y es lo más tonto pensar que es cierto, aunque así lo sea, esa sonrisa tuya me molesta, es diferente a las verdaderas, hace que me sienta incomodo cuando la veo, y no quiero estar muy cerca. Tú eres un mundo totalmente distinto al mío, y no te puedo entender, aunque nos conozcamos de tanto tiempo… Esa sonrisa tan irónicamente bella, oculta del dolor que sientes, solo para no preocupar a los demás.

-Me enfurece saber que estas mal y que no lo demuestras sabes...

-De que hablas Sasuke?… Ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años… ahora… ahora puedo controlar mis emociones… estoy completamente bien amigo, no te preocupes…-Intentas fingir que no estás mal, cuando ya sabes que no puedes mentirme –De verdad, me encuentro muy bien…-Llegan a un cruce-em… etto, ahorita me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa… nos vemos-Se despide con una reverencia, tan educada, como la primera vez que se despidió, todo lo ha dicho tan rápido que me sorprende que no haya tartamudeado casi nada, la veo alejarse, a pasos un poco apresurados, hasta desaparecer… Hyuga Hinata

--

Mientras más tiempo pasa, es más difícil hablarte… todo esto se está volviendo una pesadilla… No quiero perder a mi querido amigo de la infancia…

Flash Back

Sasuke iba caminando por el patio de la academia, sin su callada compañera de siempre, se hallaba buscándola, repentinamente, escucho un sonido, y se giro a ver, sobre un árbol encontró a la personita que andaba buscando, pero estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, escuchaba claramente pequeños sollozos, hizo una mueca de enojo, se imaginaba la razón de su llanto, pero subió a consolarla antes…

-Snif… snif… porque?… snif… Naruto-kun…- decía en susurros que apenas eran entendibles, Sasuke saco un pañuelo

-Toma- ordeno, Hinata se pasmo de repente, pero no se movió, solo alargo su mano, para agarrar el pañuelo

-Gracias… Sasuke… snif…- dijo sin moverse, Sasuke la miraba, sentado en la rama, sentía que no podía hacer nada por ella, y la miraba así solita y llorando en silencio y oculta, su querida amiga, como cuando ambos eran pequeños, y lloraba cuando otro niño le quitaba un juguete, pero el siempre sabia donde se escondía, y era el único que sabía cuando estaba mal o triste, en esos casos si tenía el remedio, luchaba por lo que ella quería, para dárselo siempre, pero, esto era diferente… tu no me lo permitías…

-Ya te enteraste?- Pregunto, con mirada serena, como siempre, ella solo asintió, mientras intentaba mantener su llanto con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos minutos, ella ya estaba tranquila, aunque todavía respiraba con dificultad, y mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas el la miraba sin expresión, como la mayoría de las veces. –Estúpido Naruto… uno de estos días le voy a dar una buena golpiza, por hacerte llorar Hinata...- Ella lo mira con preocupación, pero respira hondo

-Gracias Sasuke, pero, yo estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi... Es solo que… No me he acostumbrado aun… -Sonríe amargamente.

-Los viste… a Naruto y Sakura verdad?

-Si- Respondió al borde de ponerse a llorar de nuevo

-No llores por tonterías… no vale la pena Hinata…- Dijo de nuevo, con un tono parecido a una orden

-… snif… vale…- dijo con una voz hueca

Fin flash Back

Amigo… muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, yo… seré fuerte, y tratare de olvidar… poco a poco me acerco mas a mi casa, me encuentro con mi primo Neji en el recibidor, al parecer llego antes que yo, y se está quitando los zapatos

-Buenas tardes Neji-kun…

-Buenas tardes Hinata-sama- Responde poniéndose las pantuflas, y saludando educadamente

-Neji-kun.. Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me nombres sama…- Dijo Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hinata-sama, es Hinata-sama- dijo burlándose, casi aguantándose la risa

-Onisan deja de decir burreces… es cierto! Onisan, tu estas en algún equipo en la escuela?

-Mmm, si... Porque los pregunta su majestad?- Dice tapándose la boca muriéndose de la risa

-Ahhh onisan! No me llames así…- gruño enojada, y subo dando pisadas fuertes en el suelo de madera, Hanabi que lo había visto todo, se prende de los hombros de onisan, camino por el pasillo, claro, no sin escuchar sus gritos tan divertidos –ONISAN QUE LE HICISTE A ONEE-CHAN EHH?!—NO LE HICE NADA! SUELTAME!...-ESPERA, QUE NO ME HAS DADO EL BESITO QUE ME PROMETISTE PARA MI CUMPLEEE!!--NO ME JALES ASI!... YO NO TE HE PROMETIDO NAA…. AHHHH!!- Después del grito escucho un estruendo, cierro la puerta detrás, y se me escapa un suspiro de "Ay… Estos dos…".

--

Voy llegando a mi casa, de nuevo… todo normal, igual que ayer… aburrido…

-Oni-chan pásame eso- Escucho la voz de mi hermano, antes de entrar, busco de donde viene

-Porque no lo coges tu mismo?... y no me llames onichan!, y otra cosita…- Digo mirando hacia arriba- que demonios haces subido en el techo!

-Ah que pasa Sasuke-chan se molesto?- Otra voz diferente… Seguro es Deidara… maldita sea, ya vinieron todos sus locos amigos…

-Hahaha, parece que tiene tu mismo temperamento- Esta vez escucho la voz de Suigetsu, mejor me entro en la casa, no soportaría ni saber que él lo que traman todos parados en el techo, entro, por suerte todo esta vacio, y la casa está limpia… aun… subo a mi cuarto, y abro la puerta, me tiro en la cama.

El teléfono suena y me levanta… ya han pasado 2 horas desde que me dormí, miro el reloj, ya son las siete… mmm porque será que hay tanto silencio… bueno, mejor parece que ya se han ido… por algo es viernes… seguro se fueron a alguna fiesta… no quiero estar aquí para mañana cuando vengan todos con su chuchaqui bien pegado.

Cojo el teléfono, hablan de la otra línea –Alo?

-Buenas tardes, hablo con Itachi? –Se escucha una voz adulta, fácilmente reconocible, Hiashi Hyuga…

-Ah! Eres tu Sasuke-chan?- Eh??... otro más que me llama de esa forma…

-Ah… si… supongo- trato de contenerme, y no molestarme con el padre de mi amiga

-Esta tu hermano?

-Mmm… no, salió, creo q no volverá hasta mañana…

-Mmm… bueno, no importa, iré al grano, saldremos de vacaciones, por el fin de semana, celebraremos el cumpleaños de Hanabi, y pensé en que sería bueno tener su presencia, ya que su padre fue una persona muy especial para todos nosotros…-Padre…

-Es verdad… el fue muy buena persona..

-Bueno, no es momento de deprimirse, recoge tus cosas que paso a verte en una hora

-AHH?!?!- El teléfono ya está cortado… mierda.. Ni siquiera me explico. Bueno… esto ya había pasado antes… mejor me voy a guardar la ropa, porque ese hombre no se va a ir hasta que salga de la casa… Un momento… donde deje la ropa de playa… y las sillas?...

--

-Todos arreglen todo! Nos vamos a la playa!-escucho el grito de mi padre desde el salón principal, en seguida salgo, camino por los pasillos, y puedo ver como Hanabi sale gritando y saltando, o más bien volando, con los trajes de baño en la mano, como rayito de sol tirando todo a su paso, esta noticia me trae mucha felicidad, adoro la playa, y quizá me ayude a olvidar… -WAAA!!!...- Ouch… quien me cayo encim.. –ONISAN!!!?

-Que paso?...- Hanabi asoma su cabeza desde el marco de la ventana -Ah!!! Onisan que haces?!!!

-No Hanabi no es lo que piens… ah!- Hanabi se tira encima de onisan, y entre todos hacemos una pelota humana, claro, conmigo en medio…

-Onisan! No quiero verte con mi hermana, tú eres solo mío!!

-EHH??!! Hanabi… que estás diciendo…-La miro sorprendida, mientras, veo como toma aire…. Para pegar un grito seguramente, me tapo los oídos, pero aun así escucho -PAPAAA!! ONISAN ESTA PERVIRTIENDO A HINATA-CHANN!!!-

-EH!!?? NEEJIIII, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO??!! YA VOY PARA ALLA!!- escucho pasos fuertes que se acercan amenazantes, Neji se levanta y sale corriendo, con papa por detrás

-Papa no le hagas daño a onisan!!-Grita Hanabi… mejor voy a a arreglar mis cosas… mmm… le voy a preguntar a Sasuke…

Se escucha el tono del teléfono por un rato, mientras, veo como papa alcanza a Neji y se ponen a pelear como siempre…. En esta casa todos parecen niños… -Alo, buenas tardes- dicen de la línea

-Ah! Si… hola Sasuke… em… etto… te llamaba, porque, creo q la vez pasada deje mi flotador en tu casa… recuerdas?...

-Si, en mi casa esta… pero esto Hinata.. Aun no aprendes a nadar?

-Jeje… eso es otra historia Sasuke… Cierto! Sabes, vamos a la playa, quieres venir con nosotros?

-Mmm… la verdad es que tu papa ya me invito…

-Papa?...- Espero que no le haya cogido desprevenido como la vez pasada…

-Hinata… puedes venir a mi casa… es que… no recuerdo donde quedo todo la ultima vez y…

-Claro! Estoy ahí en un momento!

-Ok… ven pronto…

Camino por la calle, y llego al portal de la casa de Sasuke, bueno, que Sasuke me pida que lo ayude a ordenar, tiene su explicación… verán cuando los padres de Sasuke murieron en un accidente en avión, Sasuke e Itachi quedaron solos, claro, Sasu es muy ordenado, y limpio, pero teniendo un hermano como Itachi y su pandilla de amigos, es imposible para un simple humano limpiar todo lo que hace este grupito, y claro, ellos no lo van a hacer, así que como ahora, Itachi es el que cuida los estudios y mantiene la casa, Sasuke se ocupa de limpiar, y yo siempre le ayudo, ya que como lo dije antes, es imposible para solo Sasuke solo.

-Llegaste

-Con permiso… wow Sasuke… que es lo que había en el techo?

-En el techo?...eh… mejor… lo veo otro día…- mira asustado como solo la sombra se ve desde la puerta –Pasa Hinata

-Ok… dice papa que nos vendrá a recoger en 2 horas… -Hanabi se está probando toda la ropa de playa que tiene, a ver cual le queda mejor, y esa decisión le va a tomar seguro más que eso… Subimos las escaleras, la casa de Sasuke no es tan grande como la mía, pero es muy confortable, y demuestra como nos esforzamos ambos por arreglarla de los destrozos que suceden a veces… Entramos a la bodega, que está llena de las cosas que se utilizan unas pocas veces

-Mira tú, porque yo no recuerdo donde las metimos la vez pasada…- Dices tirándote perezosamente sobre un colchón viejo

-Mmm… veamos…- Me subo en un banquito para ver mejor… se ve la ventanita que da al techo del primer piso… AH?! –Em… Sasu… revisaste por todos lados verdad?

-Si

Señalo por la ventana –Pero no te olvidaste del techo?...


	2. Ira o tristeza?

"Lazos"

Capitulo 2: Ira… o tristeza?…

El carro arranca al fin, ya hemos recogido todas las cosas, y papa ha decidido sentarnos atrás a todos, y a mí y a Sasu en el centro, mientras que Hanabi y Neji a los lados

-Neji-kuuun! No me has dado mi besitooo!-Hanabi se lanza sobre los dos, y abraza a Neji… Hanabi está peor a cada momento… me asomo por detrás del asiento de papa

-No te preocupes Hina-chan… mira!- suelta el volante y saca un libro

-PAPA!

-En este libro de psicología, dice que las niñas cuando son pequeñas, se llevan mejor con sus primos, y que esa amistad es muy importante

-Papa! No sueltes el volante!...- Lo coge con una mano, pero me sigue explicando

-Así que prefiero que Hanabi este así con Neji que con cualquier otro chico desconocido, igual, el, nunca va a acceder a nada de lo que quiera Hanabi, así que estoy tranquilo- dice volviendo a concentrarse en el manejo

-PAPA!- chilla Hanabi… -ya q importa!... ven acá Nejiii- Se lanza de nuevo, y me da la cámara- Toma Hina-chan! Quiero que me tomes una foto con Neji, cuando me dé el besito que me prometió!

-Yo no te prometí nada!!- Grita Neji… rayos ahora tengo que calmarlos…

-Eh... chicos… por favor tranquilos…- digo sin más, Hanabi se empuja a Neji, pero este se mueve mal y..

CLICK!

-AHHHH QUE ES ESTO!!!- Grita Neji, después de darle un beso a Sasuke en los labios por accidente, culpa de Hanabi

-AHHHHH??!!! JAJAJAJA!!! ESA ESTA BUENA!!! DEJA ESA FOTO HINA-CHAN!!! ERES UNA ARTISTA!!-grita Hanabi emocionada

-ME LAS PAGARAS HANABIIII!!!- Grita Neji limpiándose la boca –DAME ESA CAMARA!!

-GRRRR!!- Gruñe Sasuke mirando a Hanabi con los ojos echando fuego

-Oneechan!! Auxiliooo!- SE esconde detrás de mí

--

Han pasado ya casi dos horas de el accidente que hubo, por culpa de esa mocosa consentida… mi Hinata no se parece en nada a…

-AHH???- Digo en voz alta, y me tapo la boca antes de despertar a todos que ya se han quedado dormidos, pasa un rato y doy un suspiro de alivio… nadie se dio cuenta… Como es que pensé en ella como mía?... si ella no es nada mío, solo mi amiga, nada más… si eso es… mi amiga… mi amiga…

-… Naruto-kun…- Hablas dormida… y peor, suenas con el maldito dobe que te hace tanto mal… mi pobre Hinata… lentamente te mueves despacio, y pones tu cabeza en mi pecho, sin querer se me eriza la piel, siento como el corazón me late descenfrnadamente… pero porque? Si tu solo eres mi amiga… Me muevo, pero no quiero que te despiertes, además, si hago algún ruido, se pueden dar cuenta tu papa o tu primo… porque estoy intentando dar excusas para no apartarte?.. o será que me gusta tener tu cabeza sobre mi pecho… en realidad se siente muy bien, y acabo de recordar el olor de tu cabello… ese olor tan suave… me estoy perdiendo de nuevo… que demonios me pasa?

-Hinata… despierta… es..- te mueves y me abrazas, fuerte, pero suave, tan delicadamente, que casi siento explotar… Tengo que hacer lo posible por moverte, porque en cualquier momento puedo corresponder a abrazarte en sueños… te muevo despacio, para no despertarte, pero el movimiento asi de delicado te despierta

-Sasu-kun… tengo sueno...- Te acuestas en mi pecho nuevamente, pero esta vez voluntariamente –El pecho de Sasuke-kun es tan calido… gracias por cuidarmie... En seguida se quedo dormida, llegamos a una estación de peaje, el papa de Hinata paga y seguimos adelante… esta vez paso los hombros por tu espalda también, para que estes comoda.

--

Abro los ojos, y escucho el motor del auto al llegar mmm… Siento que estoy recostada sobre algo… que será este sonido… son latidos… levanto mi cabeza, y me encuentro con un par de ojos, que me miran, con lo que podría decir la descripción perfecta de la nada, gracioso, pero irionico a la vez, el rostro de mi a migo en realidad tiene muchas mas expresiones que las que se puede ver… me aguanto la risa al escuchar mis propios pensamientos, como es que puedo sacar una deducción de una cara sin expresión, pero me asusto, porque su piel se puso palida, y resaltan sus ojos negros, vacios para los ojos que no pueden darse cuenta de lo que intentan demostrar en realidad –Sasu… que te pasa?

-N-nada Hinata…

-LLEGAMOS!! VAMOS ARRIBA!!- Papa grita, y siento como Sasuke de un salto me empuja rápido, pero sin hacerme daño, Hanabi empieza a abrir los ojos y al parecer la boca al mismo tiempo

-SIII LLEGAMOS LA PLAYAAA!!! WIIIII!!- Grita, en plena noche, veo el reloj del auto, para ser precisa, ya es sábado… me asomo a la ventana, y veo como se encienden las luces de toda la urbanización, es algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados, con todos los de la urbanización, al llegar la temporada, cierto, me había olvidado de Sasu, lo miro, y veo como me gira la cara, en seguida Hanabi se lanza de detrás de mi, para abrazar a Neji, que aun sigue dormido. Nosotros ya conociendo a Neji cuando lo despiertan, mejor nos salimos de auto, papa ya esta afuera arreglando cosas, y acando las maletas

-Hijo, ven ayudame- Le pide Papa a Sasuke, este no dice nada, pero va y ayuda de muy buena gana, mientras yo cojo mis maletas y algunas cosas de la cocina

-Hinata- Me da las llaves de la casa –Abrenos la puerta por favor, mientras sacamos las demás cosas

-Ok papa…- Entro a la casa, pongo las bolsas de compras en el meson de la cocina, y subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, pongo mis maletas dentro de el armario, y me tiro sobre la cama… Estoy cansada, pero tengo que ayudar a entrar las cosas… Me levanto, y bajo nuevamente

-Hinata nosotros entramos las cosas, no te preocupes- dice mi papa

-Esta bien… pero ire a preparar algo de comer… por el viaje

-SIII HINA-CHAN VA A COCINAR!!- Grita Hanabi, abrazando a Neji, que esta con una cara de malos amigos

--

Sacar las cosas… sacar las cosas… no pensar en ella…

-Mmm… Sasuke… olvidaste traer las sillas?- No pensar en ella… sa… las sillas??... ups…

-Em… hubo un pequeño… -No tanto… Me las pagaras Itachi…- Accidente con las sillas… disculpe las molestias, pero traje dinero para comprar unas nuevas

-Para nada, no te preocupes, mañana saldré a comprar unas nuevas

-No, no se moleste, traje dinero para pagarlas

-Para nada, no es ninguna molestia, después de todo, tu eres el hijo de mi gran amigo- Miro el piso, todos los bochornos que tengo que pasar, la mayoría de las veces, es culpa de mi hermano Itachi

-COMIDAAA!! COMIDITAA!!...- Pasa la mocosa de nuevo, dando saltos como pasos, y luego, sale ella, por la puerta de enfrente, con un charol con sándwiches, vasos de leche, y un mandil blanco puro, sus cabellos azules, están recogidos en una cola improvisada, y se le escapan esos pequenos mechones, que siempre separa de repente me parece la cosa mas bella que haya visto en mi vida…. Pero en que estoy pensando?... bueno, solo eso, ella es muy bonita, eso no tiene nada de malo, es mi amiga bonita… Hinata es muy bonita, solo eso…

-Sasuke-kun… que te pasa? Estas perdido…

-Ah!... si disculpa... estaba distraído…- Digo, intentando no ponerme nervioso, cuando de repente me hablas, después de haberme quedado perdido en los mechones de tu cabello

-Mmm… oki! Pero, dime que te pasa?... O es que papa te dijo algo por lo de las esculturas que hizo tu hermano con las sillas y parasoles- Ries, con una sonrisa hermosa, no tiene nada de malo que seas mi amiga bonita, de la sonrisa hermosa… verdad?...

-Nada…-Contesto fríamente, intentando parecer cortante

-Sasuke… que te pasa eh?....- Escucho una vocecita melosa detrás de mi, es Hanabi con un sándwich en la mano, y la leche en la otra

-Yate veo que estas tratando mal a mi prima, eh?- Una segunda voz, pero esta es grave y amenazante

-Ne onisan no seas malo con Sasuke-kun, el todavía esta un poco ajedreado por el viaje… verdad Sasuke-kun…?- Preguntas inocentemente, esto ya me esta colmando la paciencia, no me gusta que las personas discutan, me levanto de la silla, y sigo recto por la calle, por aquí no pasan muchos autos a estas horas, debido a que es cerrado… creo que necesito pensar, ire a caminar a la playa…

--

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Sasuke se fue, se que es muy divertido ver como pelean Neji y Hanabi, pero esto ya me esta aburriendo… ya me canse de reir tanto… recuerdo que mi mama me decía que no riera demasiado, ni a carcajadas, solo cuando mas uno lo necesite… porque después en esa noche, lloraras mucho… me pregunto si es verdad…

-Neji!! Mañana domingo es mi cumple!!- Grita Hanabi

-Y QUE CON ESO??- Dice Neji furioso, porque Hanabi se volvió a colgar de sus hombros

-Kyaaa! Neji-onisan me grito buuu… Neji-onisan esta enojado…- Dice Hana en sus lloriqueos

-No voy a dejar de estarlo, hasta que borres la foto de antes…

-Pero… snif… la de antes?... dices esta?- Saca la cámara con la foto del beso

-Si esa!! Dame eso!!

Pick

-Ya esta… al fin se fue…- Dice onisan después de al parecer borrar la foto

-ONISAN! BORRASTE… BORRASTE LA FOTO!! TU SABES QUE ESA FOTO ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI…- Empieza a lloriquear de nuevo, mientras yo los observo en silencio, y mi papa estalla en carcajadas… quizá a el no le pasa nada… ya tiene que cobrárselas por pasar todo el dia en ese trabajo con cara seria… estas vacaciones le harán muy bien… sonrio, de repente, oigo las voces de Hanabi y Neji lejanas, he sido yo misma, que me he levantado y sigo caminando por la calle

-Hinata! Vas a salir?-Dice mi papa

-Si papa, voy a caminar un rato… a la paya…

-Cuidate hija, no salgas del limite de la playa

-Ok papa…

Sigo caminando, saludo a los porteros, y me abren la entrada, el mar no queda tan lejos, ahora han de ser ya las 3 de la mañana… pero no me ha dado sueno… a estas horas hace bastante frio… Camino despacio sobre la arena, y me quito las sandalias, aunque la arena esta fría, me encanta como se siente caminar sobre esta… Me pregunto que estará haciendo Naruto… Seguro a esta hora estará dormido… Me pregunto si el alguna vez pensó en mi de una manera diferente a una amiga… no lo creo… pero entonces… si el destino existe como dice onisan, entonces… porque nos pone esto, la verdad no le encuentro sentido a que te guste alguien pero nunca esa persona lo sepa, es como… no se… no quiero seguir pensando en esto… me siento en la arena, al mismo tiempo que siento un nudo en la garganta, siento que voy a llorar de nuevo, me recuesto en la arena, para que mis lagrimas no caigan… pero es verdad… yo siempre estuve enamorada de Naruto, desde que estábamos en la escuela, y a Sakura no le gustaba el… a ella le gustaba Sasuke… porque ahora… giro, y me pongo boca abajo, y empiezan mis torpes lagrimas a salir de nuevo… no se que tengo, si es tristeza, o es ira, necesito quitarme todo lo que tengo dentro, tengo que llorar todo lo que pueda… que bueno que aquí solo sea el mar, en la madrugada… no hay nadie, y puedo llorar todo lo que pueda…


	3. El regalo de Hanabi

"Lazos"

Capitulo 3: El regalo de Hanabi

-Y una vez más el mar y las estrellas vieron tristes salir gotas amargas, que rodaban por las mejillas de la dulce princesa, y llenaban aun más el melancólico mar…- Escucho una voz… es familiar, levanto despacio mi cabeza, mientras me limpio los ojos

-Sasuke-kun?... Snif… Q-que rayos ha… snif… ces aquí?- digo con dificultad, casi entre sollozos, e intentando recuperar la compostura

-…- Me miras en silencio, y te sientas en la arena, se que significa esa mirada "Tranquilízate y hablare…" pasa un rato, aunque aún respiro entrecortadamente, ya me siento más calmada, me llama la atención el libro que llevas en las manos, pero justo antes hablar, siento como regresa la pena, y me lanzo sobre a arena nuevamente, pero boca arriba, acercas tu rostro y con una mano quitas la arena que está pegada en mi cara por las lagrimas, luego acaricias mi mejilla, lo que me parece extraño, pero a la vez me tranquiliza, suspiro por el llanto, estoy cansada…

-Ya te he dicho que no llores por basura- Lo dice realmente serio, yo sonrió nuevamente, pero con la tristeza metida dentro para que no te enteres de lo que me pasa

-Dime Sasu… que hacías por aquí?... y… otra cosa… de donde sacaste ese libro?

-Hinata no me digas que olvidaste que el lunes nos toca exponer a ambos literatura?-…

-…

-Ya me imaginaba…- Dices, haciendo una mueca de resignación –Pero, no hay problema, falta todo el fin de semana… si quieres yo te ayudare a…

-Me ayudaras Sasuke-kun?-Digo entusiasmada

-… Claro, pero…

-Pero qué?

-No… Nada…-Me limito a sonreír, gracias a Sasuke-kun no me he olvidado de una cosa más…

-Parece que Naruto te está haciendo mal a los estudios

-AHH?!!- Digo asustada y sonrojada por su puesto

-jmp- Te aguantas la risa, más bien burla

-Sasu! No seas malo, tu sabes por lo que estoy pasando!- Me quejo

-No, lo sé Hina, pero de algo si estoy seguro, es de que el dobe de Naruto te ha hecho mucho mal…

-No es cierto! Naruto-kun es una persona grandiosa… el sigue adelante, a pesar de no tener padre ni madre… yo no sé qué haría sin el mío, pero aun así, el dice que será una persona muy reconocida en el futuro

--

-Bla, Bla… Naruto, es lo único que te escucho decir Hinata- Holaaa yo tampoco tengo padres

-Seguro Sasuke-kun esta celoso!

-Que dices?-Aunque creo que estas en lo cierto

-Que seguro estas celoso de Naruto –kun- reafirmas, con una seguridad que no había visto… como si pudieras ver a través de mí, y saber la verdad

-Quizá debe ser que él nunca te presto atención, porque nunca le dijiste nada, y si tenías la oportunidad te escondías detrás de mí

-Sasuke Uchiha no seas así conmigo…- Oh no… vas a empezar a llorar de nuevo…

-Hinata…

-No Sasuke-kun… déjalo así mejor… creo que es verdad lo que dices, yo no soy suficientemente valerosa…

-Hinata… Eso no es lo que quise dar a entender… perdona…- Pido disculpas, mientras empiezas a llorar de nuevo, te abrazo, mientras intento calmarte, y pido disculpas nuevamente… últimamente estas mucho más sensible, y más indefensa, esto te ha estado haciendo mucho daño, Naruto… es la segunda vez que haces llorar a Hinata… me las pagaras si tu alguna vez provocas el llanto de Hina en cualquier momento, te arrullo despacio, hasta que te quedas dormida

-Hinata… despierta…

-… eh?... me quede dormida?

-Si, levántate, hay que regresar…- Digo antes de que sea yo el que no quiera separarse, te levantas despacio, y te sacudes la arena, yo me levanto también, y hago lo mismo –Vamos… tu padre se va a preocupar-Avanzo dos pasos, pero tus brazos finos pasan por mi cintura sorprendiéndome, y te pegas tanto a mi espalda… demasiado!

-Gracias Sasuke… sin ti me hubiese quedado llorando en la arena…-Dices, amistosamente, mientras yo siento como poco a poco se me sube casi toda la sangre a la cabeza

-Te pasa algo Sasu?... te pusiste muy tieso de repente…

-Ah!... no nada!- Cojo uno por uno tus brazos, casi como un robot, y los pongo a tus lados nuevamente, pero de espaldas

-Seguro... Estas bien?

-S-si!, no es nada, vamos, regresemos pronto a la casa-Digo lo más rápido posible, intentando evitar tu mirada

--

No se podría decir que es tarde, las 4 am es… temprano… realmente… o… bueno, no tengo idea de cómo llamarle, pero apenas he llegado a la casa de la playa, he subido corriendo al baño, me encanta la playa, pero no me gusta la arena pegada en el cuerpo… se siente rasposa… Pongo a llenar la tina con agua tibia, mientras voy a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa… Más bien mi pijama, escojo la amarilla color claro con los estampados de vaquitas que tanto me gusta, ya sé que soy un poco infantil, pero es mi favorita porque es de tela suave, y fresca, escucho los gritos de onisan y Hanabi, me asomo por el pasillo, pero mejor sigo directo al baño, entro a la bañera, para por fin disfrutar del agua tibia… Me siento mejor, Sasu me ayudo mucho, necesitaba quitarme esa pena que tanto me atormentaba, y gracias a él he podido estar en paz nuevamente… Al menos por ahora… bueno, en realidad es muy difícil olvidar a alguien, a quien has querido por tanto tiempo… pero dudo que sea algo imposible de realizar…

Ya limpia, tomo la toalla y me envuelvo en ella… mi ropa… mi ropa... creo… creo que deje mi ropa en mi habitación… esto es malo… Bueno, pero todos están en la entrada aun… no creo que nadie me vea… asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño, hacia el pasillo, mi cuarto queda al final del pasillo… hay seis cuartos repartidos de lado y lado… tres a la izquierda y a la derecha igual, pero me puedo ir escondiendo en cada habitación… Y eso hago, camino de puntitas, claro, no sin antes revisar con la mirada… no hay nadie, así que sigo el camino, abajo se escuchan las voces de todos

-Ya chicos entremos a la casa, es hora de dormir, después mañana iremos muy tarde a la playa!

Me pongo azul al escuchar eso, lo sé porque en el espejo de un cuarto así me veo, sigo corriendo el pasillo, pero justo antes de que llegue, veo la sombra de alguien, de un salto me meto al cuarto anterior, y me escondo detrás de la puerta

--

Apenas llegamos, Hinata subió corriendo, ya ha pasado un rato, y su padre ha ordenado que entremos a la casa, todos obedecemos

-Ahhh… ya tengo sueno…-Bosteza la mocosa –Hasta mañana a todos… Te quiero papi…-Le da un beso a su padre, y se acerca a Neji

-Ni los suenes…- Dice arisco

-Ah… ya estoy cansada… bueno, tú ya sabes que te quiero onisan…- Neji suspira aliviado, pero cuando se distrae, Hanabi le da un beso por detrás y se mete en la última habitación del lado derecho

-Mierda… -Refunfuña Neji, y se mete en la 1ra habitación del lado derecho

-Sasuke sigue adelante, puedes tomar la habitación que desees- Escucho la voz de Hiashi, asiento con la cabeza, agradezco y me despido, el padre de Hinata sale del pasillo, me imagino a la habitación principal, ahora, tengo que elegir mi habitación... quizá en la 2da… no… estar en medio de estos dos por la mañana ha de ser horribles… Sigo hasta el final del pasillo, me fijo en los cuartos del lado izquierdo, entro al del final, pero veo la mochila de Hinata sobre la cama… quizá esta deba ser su habitación, estoy muy cansado… me quedare en el de junto, porque el 3ro tiene la puerta cerrada con llave… Entro en la habitación y me lanzo sobre la cama

-Esta habitación está bien…

--

Esto está mal… muy mal… Ahhh como pude dejar la ropa en mi habitación… que olvidadiza me he puesto... Repentinamente, me muevo mal, y produzco un pequeño sonido… noooo ahora si estoy frita… que verguenzaaa, escucho pasos acercarse

-Hay alguien ahí?- Es la voz de Sasuke… nooo no quiero que me veas aléjate… Se acerca más, y toma el cerrojo de la puerta, yo hago lo mismo

-P-Por favor… no forcejees mas…-Digo muriéndome de pena

-Hinata eres tú? Que haces ahí?- Escucho tu voz del otro lado de la puerta, que halas nuevamente, mientras yo la sostengo

-Sasuke… no hales más la puerta por favor…

-Pero que pasa, porque te metes detrás de la puerta?

-Pues… lo que pasa es que…-"Olvide la ropa en mi habitación, e iba por ella, pero uds subieron muy rápido…y…" No… que tonta idea…-Pues… es que… ahora no quiero que me veas… me puedes hacer un favor?... Sasu-kun…

-Está bien, pero no entiento porque para pedirme un favor, tengas que esconderte ahí detrás…- Siento que te acercas, y me pongo más nerviosa

-NOO NO ME MIRES POR FAVOR!- Grito y luego me arrincono mas detrás de la puerta –Date la vuelta por favor…

-O-Ok…-Me asomo detrás de la puerta, te has dado la vuelta, aprovecho y salgo corriendo por detrás de ti, y logro entrar a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y me visto inmediatamente… nunca más volveré a olvidar mi ropa…

--

Abro los ojos, lo primero que oigo, es el sonido del mar a mis espaldas, y los gritos de unas cuantas gaviotas aleteando sobre la caza… es cierto… estoy en la playa… miro el reloj de pared, dice que son las 10 de la mañana… al parecer me he levantado antes que todos… no los culpo, deben dormir lo necesario… al menos una hora más… después de que me despierto, no puedo volver a dormir… es sábado, el cumple de Hanabi es hoy, 27 de marzo… es cierto, he olvidado traerle algo… ahora que me he levantado temprano, saldré a comprarlo… me levanto, me visto y me arreglo un poco en el baño, escribo una nota disculpándome, y salgo de la casa, camino pocas cuadras y entro a una tienda, saliéndome solo un poco de el limite, es una tienda de souvenirs… bueno, no hay muchas tiendas por aquí… Me distraigo viendo una vitrina, llena de cosas para chicas, camino un poco agachado, veo el adorno perfecto… 30$!!... wow… bueno… no quiero buscar más, creo que este es ideal, pagare por partes hoy y mañana… alargo el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero mi mano se topa con otra del otro lado de la vitrina

-Di-Disculp… Sasuke-kun?

-Hinata… que haces aquí?

-Em… etto… lo que pasa es que… hoy cuando me levante… fui a la cocina, y vi que no habían cosas para el desayuno, así que… Salí a comprar, pero esta tienda me llamo la atención… Además que hoy es el cumple de Hanabi… pero olvide comprar un regalo en la ciudad…

-Ibas a escoger este obsequio?

-N-No! No te preocupes Sasuke-kun… no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarlo, solo lo quería ver..

-…

-Que pasa?

-Je… es que yo tampoco tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo…

-Eh?

-Comprémoslo juntos- Digo casi sin más, tú me miras sorprendida, pero al parecer feliz, luego sonríes con una sonrisa… que se podría decir más que hermosa…

-Siii! Gracias, pensaba pagarlo por partes… me daba vergüenza pedirle dinero a mi padre…-Juegas con los dedos-Muchas gracias-Nuevamente, siento como si me estuviese poniendo rojo, así que me doy vuelta

-V-Vamos… hay que pagar la cuenta Hinata-Camino hasta la caja, que no estaba tan lejos

-E-Espérame!

--

-Muchas gracias por su compra…- La típica frase de la vendedora, después de entregarnos el fruto de nuestros ahorros, para dárselo a Hanabi… Tristeza de ambos…

-Ahora tenemos que buscar donde envolverlo…-Digo para quitar un poco esa atmósfera, y seguir en lo que estábamos haciendo

-Pueden ir por el tercer pasillo, en medio de las vitrinas, hay una mesita donde se envuelven los regalos- Dice la vendedora nuevamente

-Muchísimas gracias…-Decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, yo hago una reverencia, y la tendera sonríe

-Es un placer servirle a ud, y a una novia tan hermosa- Novia??...

-Etto… no somos novios… Sasu es un amigo de la infancia…-Digo, adelantándome a Sasu, o eso me imagino…

-Vamos Hinata…-Sigues adelante, igual de tieso que en la playa

--

Escucho la canción que le cantan a la mocosa, me limito a sonreír, no cantaría por nada, he presenciado casi todos los cumpleaños de esta familia, a partir de que nací, mi padre siempre fue muy amigo de Hyuga-san, luego de cantar la canción, Hinata sostiene la cámara, como se lo pidió su hermana, y capta el momento justo en el que fuerza a Neji a darle un beso, solo suspiro, y miro hacia otro lado, mientras el papa de Hinata ríe… quizá esta ha sido la familia que no había visto en más de 10 años… sonrió…

-Vamos Sasuke-chan felicita a la cumpleañera, tú también eres como parte de nuestra familia…- obedezco, y le doy un abrazo a Hanabi, Hinata continua tomando fotografías… quizá la familia de Hinata ha sido mi familia durante este tiempo… Luego llega el momento de entregar los regalos, el papa de Hanabi le deja una cajita cerrada, yo y Hinata nos acercamos al mismo tiempo, y le entregamos una funda con estampados, y el adornito que compramos entre los dos

-Compraron el regalo entre los dos?- La mocosa nos mira con ojos vidriosos

-Si onee-chan- Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, de repente la mocosa se lanza entre nosotros y nos abraza a los dos, pero nos tiene tan, tan cerca, muyyy cercaa…

Flick

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio u.u no sé, pero yo creo que este no estuvo muy divertido ^^ si no, dejen reviews, y si si igual XDDD muchas gracias a todos los que ya lo han hecho ^^ la verdad, ya se me estaban quitando las ganas de continuarlo jeje pero lo acabare! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios w Sasuhina! El dulce más delicioso? Más amargo… o… más triste T_T… jajaja ni siquiera yo estoy segura ^w^. Los quiero chau! Sueñen con mucho Sasuhina! n.n


	4. Problemas en la academia

"Lazos"

Capitulo 4: Problemas en la academia

-Kyaaa!!! Tomaste una foto papa!! Siii siii quiero verla!! JAJAJA-Grita Hanabi, después de haber ocasionado que yo y Hinata nos besemos, una vez más… como cuando éramos pequeños, por eso, ya no le permitíamos abrazarnos juntos, pero esta vez al parecer ambos lo olvidamos… Te miro, ahora si estoy seguro de que estoy completamente rojo.

-Ha…. Ha… ha… Hana… bi…-Hinata cae al suelo desmayada, mientras Hanabi se arrodilla para atenderla, lo siguiente es el típico alboroto

--

Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela, yo y Sasuke, no nos hemos separado nunca, desde que entramos a esta escuela, claro, hemos tenido peleas, pero siempre terminamos siendo amigos nuevamente, aunque… ahora no estoy segura de que es lo que le pasa a Sasuke, pero ha estado raro últimamente… espero que no sea por lo que sucedió el sábado en la playa… que va, mejor le pregunto…

-Sasu te pasa algo?-Pregunto al fin sin tartamudear, como si fuese cualquier persona de mi familia

-No, estoy muy bien Hinata-Dices, pero giras la cabeza

-Has estado raro desde el otro día, y antes, se suponía, que yo era la emo… recuerdas?-Dices sonriendo

-Si, pero que tiene que ver eso?...

-Pues… es que me preocupas Sasuke… has estado raro… últimamente…

-No es eso Hinata, es solo que antes estaba muy pre …

-Hola Sasuke!-Habla Sakura con libros enormes en sus manos- Hola Hinata- Nos saluda

-Buenos días…- Saludo

-Hola-Dice Sasuke, Sakura sonríe

-Em… quería preguntarles una co….

-Que cosa?-Interrumpe Sasuke

-Mmm … tomen… este es el periódico escolar de hoy… -Lo saca de en medio de uno de los libros más gruesos

-Ahora entregas periódico Sakura?-Pregunta Sasuke divertido, a lo que Sakura hace una mueca de disgusto fingido

-No seas malo, se los estoy dando para que lo lean… Bueno, yo me retiro, Kurenai-sensei me pidió que le lleve estos libros rápido…

-Ok…

-Adiós Sakura-chan…- Digo, con un poco de melancolía… Ella si se merece a Naruto-kun, ya que el siempre ha estado enamorada de ella mientras que nunca me había prestado atención a mi…-Escucho un sonidito, me giro para ver de dónde proviene, y me topo con la cara asustada de Sasuke

-Hinata…

-¿?... q pasa?- Pregunto, y Sasuke me mira blanco como la pared, y me muestra la primera página del periódico escolar… Trago saliva, mientras tomo el papel con mis manos, miro a Sasuke, que a su vez, también me observa, con cara de y ahora qué?… el papel tiene la foto de ambos besándonos aquella vez

-KYAAAA!!- Se escucha un grito en el pasillo, más bien varios gritos unidos, seguidamente una bola de chicas con la cinta típica de club fans de Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi, Sasuke me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo del lugar, porque, al parecer esas chicas querían lincharme, llegamos al patio

-Ya verá Hanabi lo que le voy a hacer…

-Sasuke… lo hecho, hecho esta… No se puede hacer nada…-Hanabi que has hecho…-No creo que esto sea obra de mi hermana… ella no tendría una mente tan malévola, sé que es un poco lo…-Me tapas la boca con una mano y me llevas a una esquina escondida, escucho voces, y pasos –Q-que pasa Sasu…?-Te acercas despacio, y me das un beso suave en los labios, estoy tan sorprendida, no sé qué hacer, mejor me quedo quieta… esto no me deja pensar bien…

--

Me separo de Hinata, que me mira sorprendida y sonrojada, como queriendo articular palabra

-Qu…. Que has hecho… Sasuke-kun?...-Dices tremendamente sonrojada… Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ni siquiera yo me esperaba esto, y fui yo quien lo empecé… Mejor hablo luego con ella

-Hinata tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo… Pero ahora no te l puedo decir-Sigues mirándome sorprendida como si nunca hubieses esperado algo como lo que pasa

-E…. pe… pero…

-Yo te buscare…- Salgo de ahí, tanto silencio y tu cara acusándome con sorpresa me ponen nervioso

JIiii hasta aquí por ahora ^w^ espero que les haya gustado… siento no haber subido este antes, pero quisiera que me dejen sus reviews poooor fis.. Quiero saber que está mal también *w* por favooor… sip!

Próximamente… subiré uno nuevo, uno de mi vida ^^ espero que si les gusto este lo lean, aunque cambiare la redacción ^^ por fis dejen sus críticas y comentarios

Muchas gracias por leer

Les agradece Maite-neko


	5. La angustiosa espera

Hola les saluda nuevamente Maite-neko, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí les pongo un nuevo capi de Lazos.

Capitulo 5: La angustiosa espera

Hanabi pinta un cuadro de flores, mientras yo la observo, hace buen clima, está fresco… en cualquier momento… cualquier cosa puede pasar…

-Hina-chan pásame…-Hanabi me pide algo, doy dos pasos, y agarro un pincel y se lo doy, esta tan concentrada que sin mirar lo introduce en la pintura, luego, al verlo se sorprende y me mira

-Hinata que es esto?

-Em… el pincel?...

-Jajaja que te pasa eh? Estas rara onee-chan… te pedí la espátula

-Ah… perdón… -Bajo la mirada avergonzada, Hanabi no me presta atención, y sigue con su pintura, mientras yo me alejo y me asomo a la ventana...Toco mis labios, los estaba guardando para esa persona especial… pero… a esa persona yo no le importo… Quizá el ni siquiera sabe que existo… temo a cada segundo que pasa… debería… hacer algo, pero no se que… -Eh?

-Que pasa onee-chan?-Dice Hanabi, luego de escucharme, me asomo mas a la ventana incrédula, y puedo ver como una lluvia de volantes cae casi por toda la ciudad, agarro uno con la mano, Hanabi se acerca y coge uno también...

-Gran exposición de arte, y fiesta organizada en el centro de convenciones Akatsuki… entrada libre-Lee Hanabi en voz alta

-Je… parece que el hermano de Sasuke-kun…

-Waaa ese lugar es sorprendente! SIII!! Hina-chan llévame por favor!!!-Grita Hanabi, mientras yo sostengo una volante, cada vez más nerviosa… a todas esas exposiciones de arte, que organiza Itachi-san siempre tienen que haber muchas personas… en general su grupo… pero, siempre necesitan ser controlados, además, si Hanabi va, es capaz de mandarse sus cañitas, y estropear todo… La última vez fue un desastre… y…

Ding dong

Suena el timbre, en seguida, siento como se me eriza la piel

-Hanabi abre la puerta, yo ahorita me quiero ir a bañar, si es para mí diles que… diles cualquier cosa, pero no digas que estoy en casa-Salgo corriendo apresurada, entro a mi cuarto, tomo una toalla, en seguida entro al baño , me encierro, abro la ducha, y me meto apresuradamente a la bañera, como queriéndome ocultar en el agua, en el baño no se escucha nada, pero quiero quedarme aquí, así descubierta, pero oculta entre las aguas, y si salgo y Sasuke está ahí?... mas o menos tengo una idea de lo que quiere decirme… pero tengo mucho miedo… de que lo diga… que me pasa?... pero porque corro…

Yo te buscare

Me vuelvo a sumergir en el agua tibia, al recordar esas palabras… no quiero que me encuentre… es mi amigo, pero por alguna razón, me muero de vergüenza… no quiero que me diga nada…

--

Camino de regreso a la casa, la mocosa dijo que Hinata no estaba, pero estoy seguro de que si esta… No me quedare de brazos cruzados…

--

Ya ha pasado una hora… creo, pero ya tengo que salir de la ducha, mis dedos se han humedecido demasiado… y eso no me agrada para nada… ahora si ya debe ser de noche, me levanto de la bañera, y me pongo una bata que estaba junto agarrada con un ganchito, fuera del agua el aire es helado… Con lo que odio el frio, se siente tan vacío. Bajo a cenar, después del llamado de Hanabi, las mismas cosas siguen rondando mi cabeza, aun tengo miedo al tiempo que sigue, sin avisar, termino de comer, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera he prestado atención a la conversación, espero a que los demás terminen, doy gracias por la comida, la doméstica pasa recogiendo los platos, yo la ayudo a llevar algunos a la cocina, y a limpiar un poco, pero no escucho palabras a mi alrededor, todo dice Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… como si estuviera su nombre pintado en la pared, y lo leyese cada vez, para que su recuerdo se me venga a la mente a cada rato. Subo a mi habitación, busco en una cajita que estaba sobre el mueble con espejo, unas horquillas, para secar mi cabello, en fin, sigo mi ritual de aseo de todas las noches, me acuesto en la cama, a dormir, no puedo evitar que las palabras de mi amigo sigan vagando en mi mente, cierro los ojos, y respiro hondo, por ahora me tengo que relajar…

~Beeeep~

El móvil?....

~Beeeep~- suena nuevamente, rebusco debajo de la almohada, es una llamada…

-Suigetsu??....- Oprimo la tecla de contestar- Hola…

-Hinata?-Me responde la voz

-S-si… soy yo que sucede?

-Que pasa, porque no estás aquí??

-Eh?.. De que hablas??

-Como que de qué? No vas a venir a la exposición?

-Eh!!...?? Es… HOYY??!!

TOC TOC- Suena la puerta

-HINATA SOY YO!-La voz de mi papa –ESTAS HABLANDO POR MOVIL??- Pregunta, escondo el móvil debajo de la almohada

-Ah... Ho-Hola papa… jeje

-Hinata con quien estabas hablando?

-Ah… aww… em… no papa… estaba… practicando…

-Practicando?... con la luz apagada?

-Ew… si.. Es que lo de la expo de literatura… lo pospusieron… -Eso sí es verdad…- Pero no podía dormir… y… me puse a practicar… jejejeje-Eso sí es mentira, intento fingir…

-Ah… hija quiero que duermas bien hoy, te acuestas temprano vale?-Miro a mi papa, y sonrió

-Bueno hija hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana papa…- Papa cierra la puerta al salir, en seguida busco nuevamente el móvil

-… 40 y 20… 40 y 20… besa mi mano y camina conmigo… como camina la genteeee…!!

-Sui… getsu??

-AH!... paso por tu casa, a recogerte! Te escucharon? Que paso?

-Mi papa, me escucho, tengo que hablar despacio…

-Qué?!... Ni siquiera le he hablado a mi padre de la exposición

-Hinata piensa bien, que tú crees que pasaría si no vas?

-…

-…

-Venme a recoger… pero no hagas el mínimo ruido, bajo por la ventana…

Muchas gracias por leer

Aquí termina este capi, prometo subir otro lo más pronto que pueda , muchas gracias por los Reviews X3 a todos!, pero tampoco duden en poner sus criticas sipi. Quisiera que me digan en que mejorar

Bye, bye

Maite-neko


	6. Alguna escapatoria… fiesta apurada…

Hola aquí nuevamente ^^ muchas gracias por leer, y por los reviews que me dejan ^^ hare este capi mas larguito que el anterior jeje muchas gracias por el consejo darkangel konyta, aquí está un nuevo capi ^o^

Capitulo 6: Alguna escapatoria… fiesta apurada…

Miro mi reloj, ya son las 11:00, saco rápidamente lo primero que alcance mi mano en la oscuridad, me visto sin prestar mucha atención a los arreglos, No es por nada, pero Hanabi-chan siempre me dice que a mí que queda cualquier cosa, me arriesgare a ponerme una blusa blanca con escote y las mangas largas, sencilla, y unos pantalones hasta más arriba de la rodilla, y unas zapatillas sin plataforma, rápidamente me peino con un moño alto, saco un bolso, y ahí pongo una cajita de primeros auxilios que me regalo Tenten, me acerco a la ventana, pero recuerdo algo…

-Mmm… me tengo que asegurar de algo antes…- Cambio de dirección, de puntillas salgo de mi habitación hacia la de mi hermana, abro la puerta despacio, veo en la cama un bulto, me acerco mas, puedo ver parte del cabello castaño de mi hermana menor, suspiro de alivio, doy una vuelta, ahora si me dirijo a mi cuarto, me asomo a la ventana, ahora escucho un pss llamándome, me asomo mas y veo a Suigetsu abajo, haciendo señas, mi habitación esta en el segundo piso, pero hay una rejilla de madera para que las plantas de enredadera suban, nunca me había percatado de que serviría de escalera, pero ahora me tocara usarla, bajo despacio y con cuidado

-Que pasa?-Digo, al notar la mirada de Suigetsu

-Hinata?- Me dice incrédulo

-Siii...?

-No nada, vamos rápido- Dice sonriendo, camino al auto intento no hacer ningún sonido, Suigetsu me ayuda a subirme a una árbol que está cerca del muro, lo hago con mucho cuidado, ya que tenía una falda pequeñita, pero con un short por debajo, el salta primero, para cuidar que no caiga al suelo.

-Gracias…

-Nah, no has dado tantos problemas para ser la primera vez que te escapas de casa- Después de escuchar ese comentario, doy un suspiro de resignación, seguimos hablando camino al auto

-Conozco esas exposiciones que hacen…-Suigetsu me mira alzando una ceja, yo sonrió-Definitivamente no puedo dejar a Sasuke-kun solo…

-Tu y el son el uno para el otro verdad?...- Pregunta más bien como afirmación

-Eh?... no… entiendo…- Digo confundida

-Olvídalo Hinata, es algo que se puede asegurar a simple vista- Dice riéndose, Llegamos al carro y me deja subir primero, me siento adelante

Ya ha empezado todo?- Digo

-Empezó hace más o menos, una hora, por ahora todo está en orden- Arranca el carro

-Mmm… Sasuke-kun está en la exposición?

-Por su puesto, es idea del tonto de su hermano-Responde dándole al acelerador

-Ah… ya-ya veo…- Me quedo en silencio un rato, pero me doy cuenta de que realmente no quiero ir ahí…-Hay un largo silencio, y mi mente comienza a dar vueltas acerca de las consecuencias de mi escape, pero regresa a mi esa especie de responsabilidad con mi amigo… Mmm… ahora que lo pienso… que es lo que hace Itachi con Suigetsu si el ya ni está en el cole…

-Oye-Me saca de mis pensamientos

-Que sucede?-Digo un poco aturdida, ya que estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos

-Na, es que te quedas calladitaa pareces niña buena asustada

-N-No es eso… Mmm… te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo-Dice sarcásticamente

-Ah… si... em… tu estas en nuestro mismo salón verdad?

-Aja- Afirma

-Mmm… y entonces que haces con el hermano de Sasuke?-Veo como hace mala cara, de esas que alguien hace cuando recuerda cuando alguien hace algo penoso, rio internamente al pensar que Itachi y su grupo es capaz de cualquier cosa… Nos acercamos a un edificio, al parecer abandonado, ya he estado aquí un par de veces… el centro de convenciones Akatsuki, pero en realidad es subterráneo, nos bajamos del auto, y entramos por una compuertas que están en el piso, debajo de estas, el panorama cambia, hay algunas personas con mascaras de animales, grises con marcas rojas, dando vueltas, deben ser los "Guardias", vigilantes de cualquier persona no conocida, luego unas elegantes escaleras anchas, y a continuación una enorme sala redonda, llena a rebotar, tipo Disco, hay luces, música al máximo, unas tarimas distribuidas con armonía, con esculturas abstractas de chatarra, esta vez no me aguanto la risa al recordar aquella que está hecha con las sillas y parasoles de la playa, como todas las veces, parece una gran exposición… a su estilo… No encuentro a nadie, caminamos bordeando, intentando no mezclarnos con la multitud. Seguimos hasta el bar, me siento en un banquito, atendiendo estaban Deidara y Konan

-Hola Hinata-chan!- Escucho a Deidara, Konan me saluda con una sonrisa, se la devuelvo a ambos

-Oe Dei no sabes dónde está el hermano de Itachi?-Pregunta Suigetsu

-No, la verdad, a Itachi si, el estaba arriba, acomodando algunos parlantes

-Bah… Hinata quieres ir a hablar con él?

-Mmm no te preocupes, aparecerá pronto seguro…

--

Ya la he visto entrar, desde la puerta, y sencillamente no se puede describir de otra manera, iba preciosa, que bueno que en ese momento llevaba esta mascara, pienso, mientras entro a un cuartito adjunto detrás del escenario

-Uff! Hasta que al fin viniste, me tenias harto esperando…-Escucho la voz de mi hermano Itachi, que está sentado en una silla, hago una mueca, y me alcanza una caja, la cojo y reviso su contenido-No me lo agradezcas hermanito-Dice antes de salir

--

He estado sentada en esta silla mucho tiempo, hablando con Konan, Sasuke ni asoma, iré a dar una vuelta a ver que tal esta todo, me levanto y camino bordeando a las personas, levanto la mirada, pero nada, puedo ver a algunas personas del colegio…

-Hinata- Escucho una voz por detrás, me doy la vuelta, y me quedo petrificada por unos segundos, me llama nuevamente, y me pregunta si estoy bien, me pongo firme, recuerdo todo lo que me hablo Sasuke

-Hola Naruto-kun, que tal-Digo de corrido, y sin tartamudear, hay algo raro, su voz… es diferente a antes…

-Hola… Hinata quería preguntarte algo

-¿Eh…? Que sucede?...-Parece que las palabras de Sasuke no surtirán efecto por mucho tiempo, empiezo a temblar…

-Pues… Mmm, podríamos ir a hablar a un sitio más sereno?

-E-Esta bien…-Ahora si mi seguridad en las palabras se ha ido por completo… Caminamos a lo largo de un pasillo, hasta una esquinita, hasta ahora, por más segura de lo que estaba antes, no había mirado a los ojos a Naruto, mas solo un momento en el saludo

-Hinata te quería preguntar si era verdad lo que había escuchado- Dice Naruto nuevamente

-… que cosa?...-Quizá sea lo del periódico del otro día…

-Es que Sakura me lo comento el otro día -si el periódico…- verdad que tu estas enamorada de mi?- me lo quedo mirando a los ojos, después de esa pregunta siento como si cada segundo sea el más vergonzoso de mi vida, y peor porque ya sé que mi rostro me delata, mientras yo solo quiero que me trague la tierra, deseo con todas mis ansias desaparecer de ese lugar, pero aparece Suigetsu, la verdad es que me ha caído como del cielo

-Oie Mr. ramen te busca ya sabes quién- Naruto se queda en silencio unos instantes, y me mira un momento, es obvio quien es, siento como si todo se me viniera abajo, al menos agradezco que no haya sido la misma Sakura quien vino, Naruto me mira con cara de disculpa, yo sonrió con lo que puedo, y es se va

-Hinata quieres venir a tomar algo?

-… Está bien…-Digo con un nudo en la garganta, pero con la fuerza necesaria, de nuevo viene a mi esa tristeza que sentía… Yo siempre había querido a Naruto, pero él está con Sakura… pero lo único que valía verdaderamente, era que Naruto quería a Sakura… en realidad mis sentimientos no tenían mucha concordancia… Me siento en un banquito

-Hinata estas pálida que te paso?- Me pregunta Konan

-Bailo mucho, sírvele algo dulce para que se le pase-Dice Suigetsu

-Estoy bien, no importa, solo agua…-Digo con voz pequeña, Suigetsu me dice al oído

-Créeme, esto es mejor, un traguito hace que se te baje un nudote en la garganta-Konan saca una botella grande y transparente con un licor amarillo, y pone una pequeña cantidad, casi nada dentro de un vaso diminuto

-Toma Hinata-Konan me ofrece el vasito con algunos hielos, lo sostengo en las manos, mirándolo unos minutos, huelo el aroma dulce

-Tienes que tomarlo traguito por traguito, para que se te pase-Me aconseja Konan, obedezco, doy un trago, y siento un sabor dulce en mi boca, como caramelo

-Que te pareció?-Pregunta Konan, yo sonrió

-Sabe delicioso, no se parece en nada a los que… ya… había probado…-Siento como el alcohol hace su efecto, escucho la risa de ambos, los miro confundida, después de que ya se me paso un poco el mareo

-Esto Hinatita-Me dice Konan- Es Amaretto, es de almendra, sabe dulce por un ratito, pero luego, si lo tomas muy rápido te mareas

-Ya te sientes mejor?-Me pregunta Suiguetsu, asiento con la cabeza, y el sonríe, siento algo vibrar dentro del bolso, quizá sea el celular… se me eriza la piel al pensar que puede ser papa, tomo el celular rápido, 20 llamadas!... quien llama…. es… Hanabi?-Hola?...- Digo poniendo el aparatito en mi oído, se escucha la misma canción que esta puesta

-Hinata!-Escucho la voz de mi hermana

-Ha… nabi? Donde estas?

-En donde tu estas…?- Eso fue afirmación o pregunta?...- Buuu Hina-chan no me llevaste a la fiesta….

-Hanabi… estas aquí verdad?

-Em… eso ya no importa onee-chan, tenemos problemas…-Se escuchan unos golpecitos-Ay no que haces…!

-Eh? Hanabi estas bien?... Hanabi

-Hinata-oneechan-Escucho la voz de Konohamaru

-Konohamaru-chan?… también estas aquí?...-Nuevamente se escuchan golpecitos-Hinata?...

-Hanabi que sucedió?, que hace Konohamaru-chan ahí?

-Hinata luego te explico, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí rápido

-Ah?... pero que paso?....

-Es onisan, estaba que llamaba, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, porque ha visto las volantes, y creo que viene para acá, me mando un mensaje… dijo que era mejor que no nos viera aquí, y que regresáramos a la casa, porque está en camino, y ya no quiere vernos aquí

- Ah!... ya nos descubrieron?!

-Hinataaaaaa… que hacemos?...

-Onisan no le dirá a papa, pero sería peor que papa se despertase y nos descubriese el…

Crashhh-El sonido de unos vidrios rotos

-Que paso Hinata?-Pregunta Hanabi, yo estoy viendo como Deidara se para en la mesita del bar a bailar, y a tirar todas las botellas… Konan ha desaparecido… Creo que esta vez me será imposible controlarlos… debo tomar las precauciones…

-Dijo onisan que nos vendría a ver… pero que papa tenía las llaves debajo de la almohada…-Dice Hanabi pausadamente como leyendo

-Te mando un mensaje?

-Si…

-Es mejor que regresemos, pero espera, nos encontramos en 15 minutos en la escultura de las sillas de playa

-Ok…-Cuelgo el teléfono, y camino entre muchísimas personas, casi todas desconocidas, pero que ya he visto en anteriores promociones del cole, corro en los espacios que no están tan llenos, de repente me topo con alguien y me precipito violentamente al suelo, cierro los ojos antes de recibir el golpe, pero una mano helada sostiene la mía, abro los ojos despacio y me encuentro cara a cara con mi amigo Sasuke…

Fin del capi ^^ sorry si me demore en subir, pero decidí entrar en un concurso por puro azar, y Salí seleccionada ^^' que problemático estaba todo eso de preliminares… -_- jejejeje espero que les haya gustado este capi, al final, digan todo lo que piensen en un review, aburrido, interesante, cualquier cosa, por favor, háganmelo saber ^^ todito, se los agradecería muchisisisimo X3

Byee

Maite-neko


	7. La conversacion de Hanabi

Hola a todos nuevamente ^^ les saluda Maite-neko nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por los que me siguen apoyando, muchissisisisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, jeje siempre espero ansiosa cada uno, y aunque no tenga tantos, aunque sea uno me da más ganas de seguir, este es mi primer fic, por lo que les agradecería muchísimo, que pongan sus comentarios más sinceros, los que les salgan del wacho XDDD (Corazón) en serio, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y este capi va dedicado a todos gracias ^^

Capitulo 7: La conversación de Hanabi

-Sasuke-kun?...-Me mira asustado, pero ahorita, estoy tan desesperada por arreglar todo, que reacciono en seguida, hablando apresuradamente –Dime donde están los instrumentos de arte de los amigos de tu hermano

-Eh… están en es cuarto que esta cerca del escenario-Responde paralizado, cojo la mano fría de Sasuke, y corro entre la multitud nuevamente

-Dime Sasuke rapidito para donde esta ese cuarto?-Señala hacia la izquierda, en frente de la escultura, corro, y hablo mientras- Sasu necesito tu ayuda, Neji se levanto, y esta enojado, quiere que estemos en casa en unos segundos, y Hanabi está aquí tam…-otra vez el móvil está sonando, lo cojo con la mano, sin parar de correr-Perdona un momento

-Ok…

-Que paso?-Pregunto, después de leer el nombre de mi hermana en la pantalla diminuta

-Onee-chan onisan no deja de llamar ahora paso otra cosa… aun peor…

-Dios… que puede ser peor que esto…

-Onisan estaba en la cocina, y papa se levanto

-Como?!-digo y me pongo azul, asustada, pero no paro de correr, Sasu me mira con curiosidad

-Dijo onisan que salió a comprar medicina, porque le dijo que le dolía el estomago, para que no siga tocando a tu puerta

-Hana te veo en la escultura ahora, necesito tu ayuda también por favor…

-Onee-chan y que pasara con Konohamaru?

-Vengan ambos, los espero…

-Ok…-Cuelgo el teléfono, y cambio de dirección

-Hinata no querías ir al almacén?

-Lo siento Sasu, necesito más ayuda…-Llego a la escultura, y Hanabi llega al mismo tiempo con Konohamaru

-Que paso onee-chan-Dice Hanabi, se la nota nerviosa

-Hanabi, Konohamaru, Sasu… necesito su ayuda, tenemos que sacar todas las cosas peligrosas de este lugar, debemos hacerlo en 15 minutos, lo antes posible…-Todos asentimos, y corremos en fila a través de la multitud que empieza a desordenarse, entramos a cuarto, sacamos los explosivos, los fósforos, todo lo que produzca explosiones, y el frasquito de picante, salimos, hablamos con Konan y le dejo la cajita de primeros auxilio, para que mantenga el orden con sus amigos, intentamos buscar a Suigetsu para que nos lleve a casa, pero no lo encontramos, y necesitábamos salir pronto, así que salimos, pero para la mala suerte ya era la 1 de la mañana y no había ni un solo taxi a esa hora, todos nos sentamos en el borde de la acera cansados

-Y ahora que hacemos onee-chan…-No respondo, yo también estoy preocupada…

-Tengo una idea, porque no vamos en el metro?

-Pero no seas tonto Konohamaru que metro está abierto a esta hora…

-No soy tonto, tonta serás tu Hanabi que no conoces el subterráneo 24 horas

-Es cierto!... Onee-chan ese queda aquí cerca-Canta Hanabi, las esperanzas vuelven a mí, caminamos hacia la estación

-Sasu no será mejor que te quedes en la fiesta? Quizá tu hermano te necesite…

-Tienes razón, pero quiero acompañarte a dejar la guardería-Se escuchan protestas, pero sigue sin prestarles atención- como llevarías todas estas cosas?-Dice con los explosivos en los brazos, cada quien tiene su cajita

-Cierto… porque no los dejamos tirados por ahí…-Me arrepiento, pero ya no podemos salir de ahí, porque ya no me quedan más monedas, Hanabi y Konohamaru miran interesados en cada cosa, a esa hora casi nade pasa en el tren, lo contrario a en el día, que va demasiado lleno, un guardia se nos acerca

-Señorita que es lo que llevan en esas cajas?-Pregunta insinuosamente

-Eh?.... son unas… mmm… e...- todos se miran las caras asustados, yo me pongo nerviosa, el guardia me atraviesa con la mirada, y me pongo más nerviosa-Son…..

-Son libros viejos…-Responde Sasuke tranquilo, todos lo miramos

-Podría permitirme inspeccionar?-Pregunta el guardia, Sasuke asiente, el guardia abre la caja, y en definitiva, son libros, todos nos quedamos impresionados-Sigan por favor-Seguimos rápido, como será que esos libros aparecieron ahí de repente…

-Sasuke…-Dijo acercándome a él- Como le hiciste, la caja que llevabas estaba llena de explosivos…

-Je un mago nunca revela sus trucos-Lo miro confundida, cuando al fin llegamos al pasillo de abarcamiento, nos quedamos clavados al suelo

-Alguien sabe donde nos tenemos que subir?-Pregunta Hanabi

-Ni idea…-digo, mientras me acerco a un mapa lleno de encrucijadas, y direcciones con nombres extraños, imposible descifrarlas, junto a hay una casilla de información-Porque o preguntamos?

-Creo que es lo mejor -responde Konohamaru, todos asienten, y seguimos hacia esta

-Buenas noches… disculpe… señor- Konohamaru intenta despertar al empleado

-Ah… Buenas noches que quieres niño?-Responde recién despierto

-Mmm... de aquí, que tren tenemos que coger para que nos lleve a la casa Hyuga, Uchiha y Sarutobi?

-Veamos…-El hombre saca unos mapas, y los lee-Para ir hacia la Uchiha y Hyuga tienen que ir en el tren 46b, parada… 13 Hyuga, 12 Uchiha, y para la Sarutobi 12e, parada 8, esta va a salir en unos minutos, de hecho ahí esta…

-Ahhh! Me tengo que ir… Me llevo esto?-Dice con la cajita en las manos

-Claro, si quieres-respondo, Konohamaru sonríe, y sale corriendo

-Hasta la próxima!- dice deteniéndose un rato para despedirse

-Hasta pronto Konohamaru!!-Grita Hanabi, yo me despido con la mano, Sasuke solo se queda mirando

-El tren 46b también ya llego-Dice el hombre bostezando, todos corremos hasta uno de esos paneles con numeritos de puntitos, Sasuke y Hanabi entran rápido, pero puedo ver que los puntitos parpadean… como si estuviesen… averiados

-Hinata-Oneechan date prisa, te quedaras fuera-Me dice Hanabi, entro rápidamente, pero esos numero no me dejaban de llamar la atención, dentro habían muchas sillas desocupadas, ponemos las cajitas en el suelo, pero Hanabi las pone en el asiento de al lado, el tren arranca, y no me queda mas remedio que sentarme junto a Sasuke, de repente hay un silencio incomodo, las luces parpadean, y me arrullan, mis ojos se cierran…

--

Hinata se quedo dormida, no la culpo, hoy ha sido un dia muy pesado para ella, me ha ayudado mucho, no solo ahora, sino siempre, Hinata ha sido mi protectora desde que mis padres murieron, sin importar lo pequeña que haya sido, ella siempre se responsabilizo por mi, y por mi seguridad, como una verdadera madre, alguien especial, aunque a veces difícil de entender, sin ella no habría esta tranquilidad, después de que mi madre murió, no ha habido chica como ella, siempre atenta a mi, la verdad, es que no quisiera que se aparte de mi nunca, ya que sin ella, no se que realmente haría, su cabeza cae en mi hombro, y sonrio, impulsivamente, mi mano se mueve y le acomoda el flequillo, y ella sonríe en sueños

-Que estas haciendo?- Me quedo estático- Eh Sasuke-kuuun-Hanabi se muerde los labios, aguantándose la risa, y mirando desde detrás del asiento- Lo sabia, a ti te gusta mi hermana-Dice entre risas reprimidas, yo la miro todavía inmóvil, pero miro para otro lado, las risitas de Hanabi se tranquilizan un poco, luego completamente, por lo que le dirijo la mirada extrañado- Si quieres a Oneechan, díselo, porque ella si te quiere a ti- dice con voz calmada y seria, yo la miro sorprendido, pero si es obvio que ella está enamorada de Naruto-Ella te ama, a Naruto, "solo" lo quiere…-Mira a Hinata triste-Hinata en el amor es muy torpe, por su timidez, pero ella te ama a ti, te lo aseguro… Lo que pasa, es que ella no se ha dado cuenta de la diferencia, de que el amor es comunicación y cuidado, piensa que se puede querer a alguien de lejos, y eso es porque te ama tanto que no quiere perderte nunca, por eso es que te trata como niñito consentido, niñito de mama Hinata!-Dice burlándose, yo le frunzo el seño, pero Hinata me mira seria- Hablo muy en serio, y si no tienes el valor de decírselo, no tienes el derecho de quedarte con mi hermana-Dice, luego se cruza de brazos, mirándome enojada, y esperando una respuesta, yo no respondo, pero miro a Hinata y sonrío –Asi esta mejor, espero que se lo digas todo muy explicito, porque Hinata es a veces muy tontita para asimilar cosas nuevas, o contradictorias, y házselo entender con acciones también...

Estacion 12 Barrio Uchiha…

-En la siguiente parada me bajo-Dice Hanabi llevando una caja –Quiero que hables con Hinata, le dire a papa que la acompane de emergencia a la casa de Tenten, porque olvidaron hacer un trabajo importante, ustedes solo sigan, pero oye cuidadito con mi hermana ok!-Miro a Hanabi, y todavía o me lo creo, estare con Hinata toda una noche completa, sonrío al imaginarla en la noche, iluminada por la luna, la mocosa también se ve feliz, quizá lo que dijo sea verdad, y solo busque la felicidad de su hermana, el tren disminuye la velocidad hasta que para

Estacion 13 Conjunto Hyuga…

-Me voy, ten cuidado con lo que haces ok!-Dice desapareciendo detrás de la puertita del metro, miro a Hinata que sigue profundamente dormida, tanto que me da pena tener que levantarla, el tren sigue su camino, no se hasta donde llegara, pero por esta vez quiero desaparecer solo… con mi Hinata…

--

-Despierten! Despierten!... bien acarameladitos están, que dirían sus padres si los vieran asi?-Escucho una voz, rasposa, en frente mio, abro los ojos, y me encuentro con un guardia

-Senorita ya termino el recorrido-Dice, mirándome con cara de asombrado, me despierto, y descubro que estoy rodeada con los brazos de Sasuke, y este esta dormido también junto a mi, al mirar su rostro, algo en mi se enternece, pero a la vez, me ofusca, siento tanto calor en mi rostro, que me avergüenza que me vean asi

-Sasu… despierta, estamos en la ultima parada… ah! Que horas serán…-Miro el reloj, y se me eriza la piel, 3 de la mañana!... esperen donde esta Hanabi… mi hermana… y esta… es la ultima parada… mi casa estaba en la 13… empiezo a inquietarme, y vuelve a mi la sensación de estar perdida, el guardia sigue hablando con su voz ronca, y me lleno de angustia, de repente, los brazos de Sasuke me apretan, lo miro, y ya esta despierto, nuevamente siento mi rostro caliente, y las mismas ganas de Salir corriendo

-Oye viejo, ya bajamos, no seas impaciente… Dice sin soltarme, luego toma las 2 cajas con una mano, y no me suelta con la otra, asi salimos del tren

-Sasuke que haces estas borracho? suéltame!... que hacemos aquí?... donde esta Hanabi?...-Digo, asustada, tu sonries contradictoriamente

-Esto no es una broma… tengo que ir a mi casa… y ya no tengo dinero… te parece gracioso?-Digo a punto de llorar, pero tu me miras nuevamente con la misma sonrisa, pero esta vez esta me traspasa, y el corazón me late mas fuerte

-Tranquila Hina… la mocosa esta en casa, y le dijo a Hiashi-sama que te quedaste en casa de Tenten-Me tranquilizo un poco, Sasuke nunca me ha mentido, y eso es porque no tiene razones para hacerlo, pero que hago aquí?

-Pero… entonces porque no me despertaste cuando llegamos a mi casa?-... te quedas en silencio, pero me siento mas tranquila, ya ha habido situaciones en las que tengo que salir corriendo a media noche a casa de Tenten, pero aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí, debieron dejarme en casa…-Sasuke… como regresaremos?... No tengo ni un centavo…-Tomas mi mano, y me llevas fuera de la estación

Fuera es todo diferente, nunca había llegado a un lugar tan lejos, y lo es, porque ya no es ciudad, es una especie de pueblo, casi no hay casas, y las que hay son pequeñas casitas de campo hermosas, caminamos mas alla, hasta una especie de bosque

-E-Espera… un momento, si entramos ahí podemos perd…-Halas mi mano, con mucha seguridad, como si conocieses ese lugar a la perfeccion, el bosque es oscuro, pero al fondo se ve una luz, caminamos hacia esta, y hay un hermoso lago, donde que refleja la luna, algunos recuerdos regresan hacia mi, de ese lugar, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí…

-Recuerdas este lugar?...-Me dices, mientras recuerdo, regresando atrás…

_Flashback_

El agua se movia en el pequeño lago, mostrando pequeñas ondas moviéndose en el agua, la luna brillaba como nunca, y permitia observar el reflejo de esos ojos negros, mirándose a si mismos, sin encontrarse, mientras un viento frio soplaba, un niño pequeño vestido de ropas negras, igual que su cabellos, lloraba en silencio, acompañado por el sonido de las hojas, y la soledad…

-Niño…

Al escuchar aquella vocecita, se dio la vuelta, para observar una pequeña, con una gran sonrisa, y un vestidito negro, sus ojos eran blancos, como la luna, que le daba la apariencia de un ángel, pero los angeles no pueden estar vestidos de negro, se imagino, mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-Que haces aquí, este es un bosque privado, no se puede entrar asi como tu quieras…

-L-Lo siento mucho… pero papa me trajo, y estoy perdida… dijo que quería que juegue con un niño pequeño que estaba en una casa que esta cerca, pero cuando llegamos, no estaba, y su hermano estaba preocupado, asi que salieron a buscarlo, pero me perdi… quien eres tu?...

-Eso no te importa niña

-Estabas llorando?...

-Yo no lloro, solo estaba viendo la luna…

-La luna se ve hermosa…-Se acerca para verla-Pero no la puedo alcanzar… ni a las estrellas

-Que tontería, como alcanzarías la luna…

-… Mi mama murió hace dos años, papa dijo que ella no volveria, pero que siempre estaría en el cielo…

-…

-Cuando miro al cielo, imagino que mi mama es una de esas estrellas, y que siempre me mira desde ahí, papa dijo… Que mama nunca se iria, pase lo que pase… y que si quería hablar con ella… -Junta sus manitas- solo tengo que pedirle permiso a Dios…-Cierra los ojos, y un viento pasa meciéndole el cabello cortito-Hacer esto… es como tocar estrellas…-El niño la miraba sorprendido, pero pudo sacar una sonrisa, que hizo que la pequeña también sonriese…

_Fin flashback_

-Tu me enseñaste que si es posible poder tocar las estrellas…-Sonrío, al recordar aquello, te acercas, y me pongo un poquito nerviosa –A partir de ese momento, siempre estuviste a mi lado… Me ayudaste cuando lo necesite, llenaste el espacio que quedo después de que mis padres se fueron, te llevaste todo mi dolor, dime… Porque hiciste todo eso?... En realidad yo nunca hice nada por ti, pero aun así, tu dabas sin esperar recibir, dime, que significa eso?-Te miro sorprendida, nunca había pensado en eso, me miras, esperando una respuesta

-S-Solo lo hacia… sin darme cuenta, en realidad… Nunca había pensado en eso… De esa manera…

-Hinata, siempre hay una razón para todo, y esta no puede ser la excepción…

-P-Pero porque me haces estas preguntas, no ves que no lo se! no lo había pensado en eso de esta manera... que pasa, no te agrada que haga esas cosas? Con solo hacerlas esta bien… -Digo un alzando un poco la voz por la confusión que me provocan sus preguntas repentinas, su mirada no cambia, pregunta, como conociendo una respuesta que es desconocida hasta para mi, se acerca mas, y me abraza, cruzando sus brazos por mi espalda, siento que me desvanezco, estos sentimientos tan raros que me hacen cosquillas en el estomago, están empezando a avergonzarme, me sostienes fuerte, y nuestras miradas se sostienen fijas –Qu-que estas haciendo… su-suéltame Sasu…

-Primero responde mi pregunta…-Dices, sin quitar tus ojos de los mios, busco respuestas, hasta que al fin mi corazón me la dice, luego de que tus latidos le hayan dicho la respuesta…

-Porque… te amo…-De repente todos mis sentidos se alivian, al ver tu sonrisa, siento como si todo a mi alrededor se haya vuelto de algodón, estar entre tus brazos, es como estar en las nubes, instintivamente mis ojos se cierran para darle ventaja a los otros sentidos…

-Yo también te amo…-Me susurras al oído, solo entreabro mis ojos, y también sonrío, sus labios rozan el camino de mi oído a mis labios, para besarlos suavemente, soltando amobos todo lo que guardábamos, después de eso nos separamos para respirar, pero sin soltarnos, te abrazo fuertemente, mientras ambos observamos el cielo con la luna mas brillante que nunca.


	8. La felicidad

Hola de nuevo ^^ muchas gracias por seguir leyendo X3, también a harukauzaki por el consejo ^w^ en este capi intentare hacerlo mejor, pero por fis, no quiero que dejen de enviar sus ideas, criticas, háganlo de todo corazón *w* se los agradecería un mundo X3, bueno aquí va el capi ^^

Capitulo 8: La felicidad

_La felicidad es corta desde el momento en que supimos que esta es solo la esencia del amor._

-Sasu… me vas a decir como hiciste el truco de los libros?- Pregunto tirada en el pasto, observando la luna despedirse del cielo, apareciendo el destello del sol, que da una atmosfera azul

-En eso es en lo que estabas pensando?-Preguntas girando hacia mí

-Pues… la verdad es que no... Es que ha amanecido muy rápido…-Giro hacia ti, y pones esa cara que ponías cuando Itachi te quitaba un juguete, rio al recordarlo –Que te pasa?-Digo entre risas

-Recordé algo que Itachi me quito…-Después de oír eso, puedo comprobar que Sasuke no ha cambiado en nada, me siento, para dejar ir todas las risas que se acumularon en menos de 1 segundo, pero instantáneamente siento dos manos en mi cintura

-Si quieres reírte, ahora te ríes con ganas-Escucho la amenaza, y en seguida las cosquillas, empiezo a suplicar entre risas que ya no mas, pero sigue con más fuerza, y no puedo evitar la imagen de dos enamorados jugueteando como niños, en seguida, dejas de hacerme cosquillas, aprovecho y te lanzo de un tirón al agua, sin dejar de reír, después de unos segundos, sales del agua a tomar aire, y me miras con cara de venganza, me distraigo un segundo, y me agarras de una pierna hasta hundirme también…

-Sa… Sasuke tu sabes que… no se nad…-Digo, moviendo los brazos y piernas violentamente, pero tus brazos me atrapan, tiemblo, al sentir el agua fría, pero no deja de parecerme divertida tu situación, aunque yo esté en la misma

-Casi te ahogas, y estas tan divertida- me sientas en una roca, mientras te levantas a escurrir tu ropa, me entretengo un rato escurriéndome el largo cabello, hasta que te das la vuelta, me quedas mirando, y enseguida giras la cabeza

-Te enojaste porque te lance al agua?-Pregunto aun divertida

-No…-Dices frio, girando completamente

-Mmm… que te pasa Sasu?

-Nada, mira, que ya es de día, tenemos que regresar, antes de que sospechen…

-Ok…

--

De regreso a casa, recordamos que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, estábamos en la última estación, Hinata se acerca despacio, aun escurriéndose el cabello, y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que desborda de su rostro

-Je… que haremos Sasuke…-Dices como si lo que sucediese no fuera malo, en realidad, ni siquiera a mi me lo parece, solo a mi estúpido sentido de la realidad, te abrazo fuerte con un brazo, y vemos el camino que sigue largo, hasta el horizonte, solo nos queda recorrerlo juntos, así como espero que sea de ahora en adelante…

--

Han pasado horas desde que salimos caminando, mis ropas ya han pasado de mojado a húmedo, no tengo ni idea de donde habrá quedado mi móvil, ni mis cosas, pero me da igual, ahora, ni por más que tenga que caminar kilómetros quisiera estar en ningún otro sitio, como son de cálidos los abrazos de Sasuke, aunque solo sea con uno… escucho un pitido junto, y enseguida un auto blanco parar junto a nosotros

-Que hacen aquí?-Dice una conocida voz, Sasuke y yo nos separamos rápido, yo miro a otro lado avergonzada, pero escucho la puerta del auto abrirse, y unos pasos acercarse a mi

-T-Tenten-chan…

-Hinata tu papa llamo, Hana me dijo que se habían escapado, sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándoos?

-L-Lo siento…- Digo muy avergonzada, pero tranquila de que mi papa no lo haya descubierto

-Y tu, dime, se puede saber porque secuestraste a Hina toda la noche?-Pregunta a Sasuke insinuosamente

-Teenten!!

-Bueno bueno, suban rápido, y me cuentas aquello en el camino ok Sasuke!-Dice, haciendo que reduzcamos nuestro tamaño, por la vergüenza, y entramos al auto enseguida, todo el camino estaba lleno de comentarios graciosos, pero le prometí a Tenten que yo le contaría que sucedía, al llegar a casa, de Tenten por su puesto, nos encontramos con la típica escena desordenada, y con la abuelita sentada durmiendo en medio de la sala, Tenten tenía ya todo listo, a pesar de ser un poquito desorganizada, ella siempre ha sido muy previsora, nos dio toallas a ambos, me prestó un poco de ropa, y saco también para Sasuke, dijo que Hanabi había pasado a dejar un poco de ropa de Neji, tenía unas roscas de pan con leche, que comimos con mucho apetito, luego de comer, algo me hizo sobresaltar, nos miramos las caras yo y Sasuke, y de repente pensamos algo al mismo tiempo, ya que habíamos recordado la fiesta del día de ayer, estábamos a punto de salir corriendo al lugar, cuando de repente, Tenten enciende el televisor, y sale el noticiario de la mañana

-Ya se van?-Pregunta, pero una imagen en el televisor hace que ambos paremos y nos quedemos estáticos, salieron imágenes del lugar de la fiesta

A horas de la madrugada, la policía y vecinos de la localidad de el anteriormente edificio Uchiha escucharon con terror como de un sitio, subterráneo a el edificio, salían varias personas con armas de fuego, disparando al aire, la balacera provoco que muchos autos, y ventanas de casas de alrededor queden inservibles

-Ese es el carro de Suigetsu!!-

-Que?!-Grita Tenten aterrorizada, mientras que Sasuke solo coge el abrigo, haciendo ademan de irse, me pongo de pie, y escucho mas atentamente

Hasta ahora no se han reportado casos mortales, sin embargo hay una lista considerable de heridos, a continuación los detalles…

-Tenemos que ir allá de inmediato-Dice Sasuke ya abriendo la puerta, tomo a Tenten de la mano, ya que se puso algo nerviosa… no debí contarle que Neji-onisan fue a vernos a la fiesta… juntos salimos los tres a el edificio Uchiha.

--

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, no parece haber ninguna diferencia de un lugar que tuvo una fiesta al día anterior, nos acercamos mas, Hinata se ve nerviosa, tomo su mano, y se tranquiliza un poco, entramos, pero el sitio esta vacio, hecho un caos total, casi oigo los lamentos de Hina

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a la policía…- Sugiere Tenten, asentimos y subimos al auto

--

No pensé que fuera a pasar esto, pienso, mientras me siento en una banca, la banca esta dura y hace frio, si mi padre se entera… Pasare un problema peor que el que quisiera saber siquiera en mi vida…

-Hina-chan…-Me dice Tenten casi llorando

-Que pasa Tenten-chan…

-NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!!! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!!- Grita Tenten sacudiendo las rejas en la jefatura, suspiro, miro para otro lado, en la celda de junto esta Sasuke de espaldas, y como que se hace mas chiquito cada vez con cada grito que da Tenten, me acerco a él, mientras Tenten habla con el guardia, para que le de permiso para hacer una llamada.

-Disculpa, todas estas cosas han sido nada más que mi culpa…-Dice Sasu, con una voz acongojada, pero no me mira a la cara, sonrío, y pongo mi mano en su hombro

-Sasu, las cosas a veces pasan, no estoy enojada contigo…-Digo, mientras veo como se tranquiliza un poco

-ELLA TE PERDONA PERO YO NO!! TONTO!!... ah?... Alo…

-Tenten-chan! Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa de nada

-Espera espera…. Neji!... no era a ti….- Dice disculpándose por el teléfono, mientras me vuelvo a Sasuke de nuevo, y lo veo igual que antes…

SWASHHH-Suena la puerta de afuera, y entra un guardia, todos lo miramos como si fuera la única luz.

-Chicos, me temo que va a tener que venir a recogeros su representante, por favor, podrían permitirme sus identificaciones- Todos nos quedamos como hielo

-Pe… pero, si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto sr…

-Mmm veamos…- Saca un libro-Aquí dice que el joven es hermano del chico implicado en el caso de la fiesta

-Em… si, pero él no es ningún criminal… um… Sasu…-Le pido auxilio, Sasuke se levanta muy serio, y mirando a los ojos al guardia

-Déjenlas salir, ellas no tienen nada que ver, solo yo y mi hermano

-Está bien, después de que llenen estos formularios pueden salir señoritas-El guardia pasa unas hojas por las rejas y nos da una pluma a cada una, mientas desaparece en la puerta

-Sasu! Que hiciste…. Porque le dijiste eso al guardia?

-No quiero que las tengan atrapadas a ustedes pon ningún motivo, así que he decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo

-No quiero que estés aquí, llamare a mi padre y le pido que nos saque de aquí a todos, hasta a tu hermano

-No Hinata, no corras el riesgo con tu padre

-Lo hago porque no quiero que te tengan atrapado por ningún motivo…-Ambos sonreímos, mientras Tenten nos mira

-Y yo que hago?...-Pregunta Tenten

-Tenten-chan tu llena el formulario, no quiero que te metas en problemas con tu abuelita

-Tienes razón amiga… pero no te quiero dejar aquí soli… -Hace una pausa, y toma la pluma para ponerse a escribir-JIJI está bien, yo me voy…-Empieza a escribir, minutos más tarde el guardia entro para llevarse a Tenten, quien se despidió entre risas, mientras Hinata tomo asiento una vez más en la banqueta fría de la cárcel, a pesar de estar en una situación tan escandalosa como esta, siento el pecho tibio, y una sensación de calma me rodea, al otro lado esta Sasuke en silencio, con la misma expresión de siempre, sonrío, y vuelves tu mirada hacia mi

-En verdad lo siento Hinata… -Dices tan avergonzado, que hasta casi me da ternura, se escucha la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y aparece el guardia detrás

-Pueden salir- Nos dice, nos miramos las caras Sasuke y yo, resoplo del alivio, mientras, que detrás del guardia se ve algo… -Gyaaa!- La forma sale completamente, y deja ver a Neji con la peor de sus caras, y unas chispas saliendo detrás de su espalda, me escondo detrás de Sasuke, pero creo que no es la mejor postura, más bien… yo me pongo delante…

-HINATA SE PUEDE SABER TU QUE HACES TODA LA NOCHE AFUERA EHH?!!

-EH?! Em… yo… e-estaba…

-HINATA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE NI UNA SILABA, SAL Y ENTRA AL CARRO RAPIDO!

-O-Ok… -Digo, pero me quedo parada frente a Sasuke

-QUE ESPERAS?!

-Gu-gumen, pero dime por donde sigo?...- Dicho esto onisan se adelanta hasta la puerta, y se despide del guardia amistosamente, mientras sale, uff… justo lo que esperaba, no quiero que le haga daño a Sasu… El guardia también sale, giro hacia Sasuke y le doy un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo rápido, y salgo del lugar sobresaltada por el grito de mi primo.

En el carro, tuve que soportar un SERMON… pero que creo que escrito completamente llenaría uno de los diccionarios más gruesos que tengo en mi estante, mas el cuaderno de investigación, al llegar a casa, estaba agotada, mas por la reganada que me pego mi primo que por cualquier otra cosa, llegue y me senté en el sillón cansada, en seguida Hanabi se me acerco con los ojitos brillosos, de ilusión

-Onee-chan que paso?...

-Hana-chan eso te debo preguntar a ti… donde esta papa?

-El tuvo que salir por unos asuntos pendientes, salió como a las 4am

-Pobre papa…

-Pero por otro lado mejor verdad?-Doy un suspiro de alivio, mientras recuerdo que Sasuke todavía está en la cárcel, contrato por teléfono un auto para que lo valla a recoger, mientras entro a mi cuarto, pienso, que solo unas horas antes me había escapado de aquel sitio, y tantas cosas que sucedieron.

Una semana después

Swash swash swash-Suena un cepillo limpiando en algún sitio

----

Jejejeje perdón, de verdad que me he perdido ^^U… muchas gracias por leer, y disculpas por no haber subido el capi, sori, pero no he tenido tiempo, últimamente, he pasado por una crisis de odio al internet XDD es que en el cole nos tienen sin hacer nada, por lo que creo que he tenido una reacción adversa -__- jajaja es que nos tienen sin hacer nada, con la escusa de prepararnos para las ferias desde como hace un mes XDD pero bueno… ^^' de nuevo me disculpo, pero espero que les guste este capi ^^ no olviden dejar sus reviews, XDD si quieren, pueden desquitarse ahí porque no he subido nada XDD pero próximamente les traigo una nueva historia ^3^ a mis queridísimos lectores, pero no los tendré con la espera, primero la escribo, luego la subo oki ^^ bueno hasta el próximo capi ^^.


	9. Regalos

Hola, hola de nuevo, ^^ después de esta laarga espera, ya han pasado las ferias, aunque no me presente en estas u_u' bueno, pero aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste ^.^, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ^^ de verdad me suben los ánimos, ahora subiré todos los capis :3 no mas historias incompletas.

---

Capitulo 9: Regalos

Los cepillos fregaban cada una de las esquinas de el enorme centro de convenciones, en el que ya hace algunos días, hubo un gran alboroto, se encontraban haciendo la limpieza del lugar, Tenten había ido a ayudar con la limpieza, ya que por alivio de todos, se descubrieron a los verdaderos revoltosos, resulta que eran asaltantes, quienes querían algo que hay oculto en aquel edificio, la pandilla de Itachi, y Sasuke no habían perdido su libertad, con la condición que tenían que realizar servicio comunitario por 2 meses, por la peculiar manera de dar aviso a la multitud, mediante volantes, y un avioncito "prestado"…

A partir de eso, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, después de todo, es verdad lo que dicen, que cuando uno es feliz el tiempo no se siente. Ya hemos terminado el trabajo por hoy, Tenten-chan se ha ido, prometió que seguiría ayudándonos, a pesar de que le rogara que no se molestara, Tenten siempre ha sido muy amable.

En la escuela, por todo el primer mes, los problemas fueron el top de los chismes, en la casa, por más que se lo intenté ocultar a mi papá, este lo descubrió, pero milagrosamente no me castigó, al parecer lo habían puesto bien al tanto, Hana no faltó con sus interrogatorios, y así el tiempo pasó, ahora ya estamos en el antepenúltimo día de servicio.

Mientras camino a casa Sasuke me acompaña, no sé porque, pero justo ahora mientras camino a su lado me siento nerviosa, solo camino en silencio, Sasu me ha acompañado a la casa, y me ha robado un beso al despedirme, estoy segura de que me he puesto rojísima, y más cuando escuche sus risas, luego Hana nos cayó encima a ambos.

--

El castigo ya ha terminado, y aquí estoy, a unos días de la graduación, mi vida, hasta ahora no había tenido tanto sentido, he sido tan afortunada, de que la persona que debe de estar conmigo para siempre, sea la misma con la que he estado desde que tengo memoria, de verdad que no le veo más sentido a la suerte.

Después de todos aquellos problemas, todo parece ha estado en orden, Sasuke hablo con papa acerca de lo nuestro, no esperaba la reacción de mi padre, quien lo acepto con una sonrisa, luego de eso la vida ha sido más clara para mi, todos los días tienen más luz de la que ha tenido antes. Un beso en mi mejilla me despierta de un salto. Ello me ha hecho darme cuenta en un segundo, que he estado mirando el blanco de la pizarra… Creo que durante los últimos minutos de clase, y en una milésima mas que estaba sola, con Sasu junto a mí, revisando los apuntes de clase.

-No has anotado casi nada –Me mira con reproche- Se puede saber porque señorita no ha prestado atención a la clase acaso está enamorada?- Siento subir la sangre a mi rostro, mientras sonrío teatralmente.

-S-Se equivoca profesor!!- Digo escondiendo mi cara en una mano, mientras Sasuke me toma la otra, con los dedos cruzados que tenia escondida.

-Y que es esto?... –Me da un beso en la mano con los dedos ya sueltos… Raramente Sasu es así de meloso

-Es… esto…- Digo fingiendo vergüenza

-Nada de es esto… -Sonríe, y sostiene mi mano con su mejilla

-Eh Sasu? Que sucede?, hoy has estado mas melosito que de costumbre…- Me mira con la mirada seria, aun con mi mano en su mejilla… oh… y ahora que dije… parece notar mi preocupación, luego la seriedad pasa a ser sigilo, con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-Has estado muy distraída verdad?- Pregunta acercándose más, pero sin soltar mi mano… algo comienza a darme vueltas en el estomago, y ahora sube a mi cabeza…

-N-No tanto…- Mi voz tiembla al final de la frase, el sigue, no se da cuenta del repentino sentimiento de fragilidad que me abruma, ahora está a centímetros de mi cara

-Si claro… tú no me engañas- Dice, puedo sentir su respiración en mi mejilla, no para!! Ahora va cerca de mi oreja… mi cuello

-Hey… Sa-Sasu q-que h-haces?- Pregunto con su aliento refrescando mi cuello, le veo avergonzada, y muy nerviosa, no deja de bajar, pero retrocede un poco en la parte de mis pechos, me aparto un poco yo también, pero se acerca a mi estomago, mientras me sostiene por la cintura con los dos brazos, en un extraño abrazo –Sa… Sa… Sasuke… que…- Me muerdo los labios para que el aire que sale irregularmente de mi pecho no haga ruidos vergonzosos, pero aprovecho ese tiempo para levantar mi camisa solo en la parte del estomago- O-Oye… que!- Escucho su risa apagada, y maliciosa

-Hasta que no me digas… lo que quiero que me digas, no parare…-Ahora puedo sentir sus labios en mi estomago... rayos, mis intentos por ocultar mi respiración ya no son suficientes, podría levantarme, pero no puedo… Se siente definitivamente… bien… Acaso ya olvide que estamos en el salón??...

Sus labios dan besos suaves alrededor de mi ombligo, que me hacen estremecerme, escucho la voz apagada de mi razón, como la de alguien a punto de caer dormido, tienes que pensar… repite y repite, pero se desvanece, "El regalo!", mi subconsciente grita.

-SASUU!-Grito, la vergüenza ya estaba presente mucho antes, así que no me importo mucho.

-Si- Dice sin parar de besar, y con risas que salían de su garganta

-Eh… umm… ya recordé…- Saque sus brazos de detrás de mi espalda, y me baje de la silla, para sentarme frente a él en el piso, de repente su cara me hizo saltar una sonrisa impulsiva, su rostro reflejaba el mismo que un niño pone cuando le quitan un dulce, tan solo un poco mas agitado, y disimulado, pero me gire a tomar un poco de aire, afortunadamente, aquel grito de mi subconsciente me había hecho salir de aquel extraño trance, tome mi mochila que estaba en la clavija del pupitre, y escarbe hasta el fondo, donde había un paquetito de tela suave, lo saque.

-Hoy cumplimos 4 meses…

--

Ella me muestra una bolsa plateada muy elegante, con una cinta del mismo color, sus dedos rozan mis manos abiertas, y juntas, depositándolo entre ellas, sus ojos miraban hacia el piso, pero con una sonrisa pudorosa.

-E-Es mi regalo- Dice, mientras al fin me mira a los ojos, feliz, pero sin el típico sonrojo, yo intento fingir desinterés, como siempre, mientras ella no deja de sonreír, dentro hay un brazalete plateado, a leguas se puede decir que es plata fina, ya que brilla elegantemente, una parte es de cadena, pero de esas que son plegadas y parecen cuerdas, con un broche, y una placa, donde esta tallado el símbolo Hyuga, ella lo toma delicadamente, me mira, yo entiendo y alargo mi brazo derecho, luego coloca el brazalete en mi muñeca. –Espero que te guste…- Dice luego de sonreír con la mirada baja

-Es perfecto- Digo mirándolo con interés, luego ella sonríe mas

-Qué bueno que te gustara, pensé que aquel era el correcto, aunque… no te molesta que tenga el símbolo de mi familia?

-Es un honor poder llevarlo, gracias- Ella se sorprende, pero después sonríe más feliz, el símbolo Hyuga… eso me recuerda... –Hina cierra los ojos

-Ok…- Obedece, y muestra sus largas pestañas, yo la tomo de la mano, y nos acercamos al espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta del salón, y tomo de mi bolsillo el collar que le perteneció a mi madre, y lo pongo en su delicado cuello, ella sonríe al sospechar, y la tomo de la cintura, para decirle que abra los ojos en el oído, pero antes me quede pasmado al ver el espejo, nunca había visto a alguien más que mi madre usar aquel collar, pero ella opacaba la belleza de mi madre, el colgante estaba hecho de piedras de rubí, y diamante que dejaban ver el color blanco de la piel de ella.

-Puedo abrir los ojos?- Su voz suave me interrumpe, me acerco mas a ella

-Si, ya puedes- Ella abre los ojos, y los concentra primero en el espejo, al hacerlo se sorprende, y lleva una mano a su cuello, tocando delicadamente el colgante con la punta de los dedos, luego sonríe

-Esto… estoy segura de haberlo visto antes…- Cierra los ojos, como volviendo su memoria, yo la miro con paciencia, mientras abrazo mas fuerte su cintura, ella abre los ojos sobresaltándose de repente –Es cierto!... Esto es de Mikoto-sama…

-Así es, esto se lo dio mi padre a mi madre cuando ellos eran jóvenes- Ella no dejaba de mirar sorprendida

-E-Está bien que me quede con esto?... Es un recuerdo que te queda de ellos…- Ella me mira, intentando buscar algún sentimiento de culpa, pero yo sonrío

-No hay problema- Yo te amo demasiado, quizá tanto como mis padres lo hacían- Yo haría todo, solo por verte feliz…

-Wow… - Escucho aquella voz aguda de nuevo, abrazo fuerte a Hinata, y miro a ambos lados furioso, no hay nada… atrás, adelante?... Arri..

-Gyaaa!! Nunca había oído cosas tan bonitas!! Ni siquiera en las telenovelas!!- Un bulto cae sobre ambos, lo que nos hace caer al suelo

-Ha-Hana-chan… q-que haces aquí??- Grita Hina avergonzada, yo la miro con odio, estaba vestida toda de negro, y tenía unas cuerdas atadas a su espalda!!

-Solo pasaba Oneechan, oye suegrito! No me mires así, que me intimido!... Jeje Lo siento, no lo pude evitar

-Hana… que estás haciendo aquí?...- Pregunta Hinata de nuevo, yo no aparto mi mirada de odio

-Eh… jeje… sori, solo pasaba con mi… algo…- Ambos la miramos, yo con ira, y Hina con timidez- Uy disculpen…!............... voy a ver si ya puso la chancha!- Las cuerdas la recogieron hacia el agujero de ventilación, que luego se cerraron. Ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia arriba, pasmados por un minuto, hasta que el sonido de la puerta del curso nos hizo girarnos

-Uchiha, Hyuga, hay algo malo con el techo?- La directora Tsunade se dirige a nosotros

-Eh… n-nada malo, ya nos íbamos…- Dice Hinata tímida con una reverencia, Yo vuelvo la mirada hacia el techo, para escuchar un ruido en los conductos de ventilación, la directora me mira

-Creo que deberían revisar los conductos de ventilación…- Digo con ira, tomando la maleta de Hina, y luego la mía, para luego salir.

--

-Sasu… estas de mal humor?- Pregunto un poco intimidada por su seño mientras caminamos por el camino a casa, el se gira hacia mí, para mirarme con esa mirada fría, pero aprieta mas su brazo en mi cintura, y camina más rápido, sin decir una palabra, luego de unos minutos me invade un nudo en la garganta, y bajo mi mirada, entonces el arrima su cabeza en mi hombro

-Nunca me enojaría contigo, y si lo hago, nunca me perdones…- Levanto la mirada, y me doy cuenta de que volvemos a la velocidad normal, sonrío

-Eso es una tontería…- Le doy un beso en la mejilla, el sonríe, pero nos apartamos, y solo caminamos el uno junto al otro.


	10. Un presentimiento

Capitulo 10: Un presentimiento

Este sentimiento, es difícil de explicar, ya no es felicidad, como días atrás, siento que algo esta por venir, miro el reloj de mesa junto a mi cama –Son las 7…

Me levanto despacio, y froto mis ojos, el cabello de mi flequillo esta pegado en mi frente gracias al sudor, la pesadilla de ayer me ha despertado de un salto, aparto el cabello con mis manos, y lo sostengo con una banda blanca de ejercicios…

Al bajar las escaleras, lo intento hacer con todo el sigilo que puedo, después de lavarme la cara, la banda que uso para deportes me ha tentado a salir un momento a trotar, tomo mis zapatos y salgo en silencio, es domingo, así que no deseo molestar a nadie, solo necesito desplegar mi mente.

Fuera el aire es frio, entra por mis pulmones, lo siento pasar como algo solido y seco por mi garganta, por la calidez de mi pecho, no me gusta el frio, pero seguro se me quitara, la tierra por la que camino es dura, me abrazo a mi misma, y de mi boca sale un suspiro helado.

Fuera todo es tan diferente, el parque que queda cerca de mi casa es muy grande, casi todos los arboles ya están desnudos, puedo ver a varias personas pasar, algunas con perros, un perro blanco enorme se acerca a mi y olfatea mis zapatos, para luego dar un ladrido amistoso, me quedo pasmada, me gustan los animales pero este perro es gigante…

-Hola Hina! Que hay?- Levanto la vista, y me encuentro con mi amigo Kiba

-Hola Kiba- Sonrío amistosamente- Solo pase a caminar un poco…

-Caminar?... Eso esta raro en ti Hinata, dime… que te pasa?

-N-Nada… solo…- Miro hacia otro lado, no quiero pasar a mas detalles

-Vamos Hinata!, ahora ya casi ni hablamos, y fuimos muy buenos amigos en la escuela, ahora solo andas con Uchiha…

-Sasuke es una gran persona, siempre hemos sido amigos…- Interrumpo

-Lo se Hina, pero eso no es razón para dejar a tus amigos- Sonrió

-Disculpa si te he dejado a un lado Kiba, pero aun te considero mi amigo, siempre lo hare

-Ah… Pues, dime entonces que te pasa?

-Eh… esto… esta bien…-Cedo- En realidad… No me pasa nada, es solo un presentimiento extraño… siento que algo viene… y que no me va a agradar mucho…- Lo miro, el me mira intentando descifrar mi preocupación- Ah.. pero no es nada, es solo un presentimiento, debe ser que tantos preparativos para mi ingreso a la empresa de mi padre me están dando dolores jeje- El sonríe, y pone su mano en mi hombro

-No te preocupes, si te preocupas, puedes atraer cosas malas, así que sonríe, a todo, así sea a lo malo- Yo miro al perro, luego sonrío

-Muchas gracias, ahora me siento mejor…

-Ja! Para que están los amigos? Si no ayudáramos de vez en cuando seriamos unos inútiles- Luego empezó a reír, con aquella sonrisa blanca que me recordaba mi niñez, lo que me devolvió un poco la esperanza, le di las gracias una vez más, y me despedí, para luego ir a mi casa, con el paso lleno de repentina esperanza, contrastaba con el frio de mi piel, juraría que en ese momento sentiría como el frío atravesaba mi piel como agujas, el dolor oprimía mis codos, y luego estaba en mi pecho, horrible, espantosamente horrible, podía sentir como una mano fría estrujaba mi corazón, y como este se amoreteaba, empecé a emitir quejidos de dolor, mientras me arrodillaba en la tierra dura, congelada, luego… un ladrido… y mi nombre…

--

Mis oídos están a punto de reventar, mi hermano me ha tenido con los nervios de punta con esa música tan alta toda la noche, no he podido pensar maldita sea, necesito dormir un poco, se escuchan risas, luego como se van los últimos, mas bien como los arrastran fuera, camino por la sala con dolor de cabeza, mientras veo a mi hermano tirado en el sofá bien dormidote, claro, el si puede dormir después de todo… A través de la ventana de la sala de estar se ven caer ligeros copos de nieve, lo que me lleva mentalmente a un viaje al pasado.

_Flash Back_

Sasuke y Hinata eran pequeños una vez mas, ya había pasado el tiempo desde la muerte de la madre y los padres de ambos, los dos estaban en la casa de Sasuke, siendo testigos del desastre de la fiesta del día anterior, y es que Itachi no había dejado de destruir la casa casi todos los fines de semana desde el accidente de avión, Hinata se había ofrecido muy contenta a ayudar, desde el principio, Hiashi la dejaba junto a Sasuke, el tenia mucho cariño hacia los antiguos padres de Sasuke, así que no dudaba en dejarles en casa de el si eso era lo que Hinata deseara, mientras estén bajo la supervisión de una niñera, quien en la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaba huyendo de los infiernos personales en los que les hacia quedar Itachi, y así era el día siguiente, cuando la niñera no había aparecido, pero Hinata animo a Sasuke a continuar con la limpieza, después de un arduo trabajo todo estaba completo, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero felices, de que al menos sea una semana de orden, Hinata tomo asiento en el marco de la ventana de la sala de estar, mientras Sasuke la miraba, la misteriosa blancura de su piel se mezclaba con el color de los copos de nieve que acababan a caer, la observo incrédulo, se acerco asustado, estaba muy pálida, y sus dedos, labios, ojos, estaban morados, sospecho que se estaba congelando, y le llevo un cobertor, y la abrigo lo mas que pudo, después de todo, ella no era solo una niña, era ella demasiado especial ahora.

_Fin flash back _

Esto es justo como aquella vez, un repentino temor que me revuelve el estomago, y sin pensar ya me encuentro cogiendo un abrigo, para ir donde ella, extrañamente me invade una ansiedad progresiva, que me hace correr a la puerta, súbitamente el sonido del vibrador del celular en la mesa me sobresalta, maldigo y avanzo fastidiado hasta el bendito aparato, para toparme con una llamada, de la igualmente fastidiosa mocosa

-Hanabi estoy muy ocupado ahora, ya voy hacia allá- me sorprende su voz agitada, siendo siempre serena

-Sasuke! Hinata…- Dice asustada, tomando aire, yo no digo nada esperando a que lo diga todo- se desmayo- Se me corta la respiración

-Como?, llévenla al hospital de inmediato!- Un sonido del otro lado de la línea hace que trague saliva

-Sasuke, la llamada se cortara pronto, estamos camino al hospital, papa no esta, Neji conduce, vamos camino a la clínica Nara…- El tono del teléfono suena a la llamada cortada, no necesitaba mas información, eso fue suficiente para salir disparado de la casa.

--

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro, tengo los ojos cerrados? Ábranse ojos, quiero que se abran… Mis parpados pesan demasiado… imposible, no puede ser posible que pesen, ahora que lo pienso no siento mis parpados… aquí no hay nada, todo esta oscuro.

Donde están mis brazos? no están soldados a mi cuerpo ya?, y mis piernas?... Tengo miedo, donde estoy? El dolor vuelve a aparecer, siento mis piernas y brazos nuevamente, pero con dolor, esta vez son agujas pasando por mis extremidades, pasan ensartándose en las paredes de mis venas, el dolor es insoportable, las agujas no dejan de multiplicarse, y llegan hasta mi corazón, que se oprime nuevamente, siento mi cuerpo nuevamente, pero no puedo moverlo, quiero poner mi mano en mi cuello, el aire que entra por mi garganta infla mis pulmones involuntariamente, y oprime mas fuerte mi corazón, quiero dejar de respirar...

-St… jando… prar…- Mis oídos reaccionan, y escucho frases incoherentes, pero cada vez toman mas sentido –Oxigeno!- Escucho el grito de alguien, y las ruedas de algo que van rápidas, me ponen algo en la boca, y ello empieza a bombear aire nuevamente, mi corazón se contrae de dolor, mientras siento mi frente arrugarse, aun así mis parpados están muy pesados, luego todo otra vez se pone negro.

Ahora me siento muy sola, en este lugar oscuro, estoy segura de que es solo mi inconsciente, sus pensamientos no son palabras, sino sentimientos, tristeza, soledad, miedo a que nada sucede, y quedarme en este estado por mas tiempo, mi memoria evoca momentos, como un video casero, que se repite, nuevamente, los juegos con papa, y esa hermosa mujer blanca, quizá mas que yo, mi hermana, cuando era una pequeña, mi padre abrazándola, recuerdo que estaba confusa, porque lloraba papa? Recuerdo que estaba maravillada de la idea de que ahora mi mama seria un angelito, pero por una razón las cosas dejaron de ser como cuando ella estaba, la luna… aquel día en que conocí a Sasuke, los juegos, su sonrisa, la casa, la playa, las fiestas, las risas, las peleas, los abrazos, el campo… Muchas imágenes fueron reveladas de mi memoria, por mi subconsciente, luego de ver cada una sentí felicidad, a partir del momento en que conocí a Sasuke, mi vida tuvo sentido.

--

Después de llegar, y casi chocar el auto de mi hermano en el estacionamiento de la clínica, todo fue lento hasta llegar a la sala de espera, un lugar con paredes blancas, y sillas alineadas, miraba para todos lados, buscando a la mocosa, o a Neji, hasta que los vi, sentados, Ella tenia los ojos abiertos con apariencia de esperar atenta a cualquier cosa, y las mejillas surcadas por lagrimas secas, estaba recostada en el pecho de Neji, quien la abrazaba, con cara de preocupación también, yo me acerque a ellos con la respiración contenida.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto, tratando de no expulsar todo el aire. Hanabi hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su primo con las manos temblorosas, y este la abrazo tranquilizadoramente

-Nos dijeron que ha sido un paro cardiaco, parece que afecto su sistema nervioso, y aun no recupera la consciencia- Dijo, esforzándose, por no perder la compostura en la última palabra, yo sentía como el aire ya no circulaba por mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que había tomado el mismo color pálido de ambos, mientras tomaba asiento en la hilera de sillas frente a ellos, puse las manos en mi cabeza, con los codos en las rodillas, mientras sentía como mi respiración volvía, junto con desesperación, que se quedaba en mi garganta, cada segundo pasaba lentamente.

-Ya veo… No podemos entrar ahora?

-No, los médicos la tienen en observación por ahora.

No hubo mas conversación, ni sonido, mas que la respiración de Hanabi, que de vez en cuando se aceleraba, parecía que íbamos a estar una eternidad, en esa sala, hasta que por fin una enfermera apareció.

-Buenas noches- Ya anocheció? – Necesito hablar con el representante de la paciente

-El se encuentra en el exterior en este momento- Interrumpe Neji- Yo soy su representante por ahora

-Es usted mayor de edad?- Pregunta la enfermera, la conversación entre ambos continua, mientras observo el reloj de mi celular, ya marcaba las 7:30, Hanabi seguía aferrada a Neji, mientras yo observaba impaciente como la enfermera se llevaba a Neji

-Papa esta aun en el viaje de avión…- Dice Hanabi con voz desilusionada –No estoy segura si nos dejaran ver como esta mi hermana…

-Neji le representara, no te preocupes- Luego de decir esto, llego un medico, acompañando a Neji, el medico nos dirigió hacia un pasillo, y luego hacia una puerta plateada, dentro todo era silencioso, a mas de los ruidos de las maquinas que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama de un hospital, se la veía tan tranquila, si no fuera por el color oscuro de sus labios, seria como ver un ángel dormido.

-Porque esta ella conectada a esas maquinas, que pasa con ella?- Pregunto Hanabi rompiendo el silencio fugaz con su voz ansiosa, el doctor no tardo en contestar, apenas haciendo un gesto molesto por la informalidad de la pregunta.

-La paciente ha sufrido un trauma severo por el paro cardiaco, necesitara estar en observación por unos días

-Cuantos?- Respondió Hanabi, esta vez el doctor no hizo gesto alguno, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un poco mas de comprensión, me di la vuelta, para verla a Hinata, detrás había un ambiente de demasiada ansiedad, lo que me ponía nervioso, pero verla ahí respirando aun hacia que me tranquilizara. Solo un poco.

-Pronto se le vera mas saludable, pero son muy pocas las probabilidades de que salga de ese estado


	11. Ella no es un vegetal

Capitulo 11: Ella no es un vegetal

Otro día mas pasa, la ventana de esta habitación lanza brillos intermitentes, que son las noches y los días, Hanabi también ha pasado cada día junto a ella, después de salir del colegio, y Neji viene de vez en cuando a vernos, la verdad ha sido un infierno real, todo el tiempo aun con la esperanza de que ella se moverá, y no se quedara en ese estado de muñeca dormida, no separo los ojos de ella, día y noche, esperando, en que en algún momento se despierte, la noticia no fue muy bien para Hiashi, quien ha estado deprimido, difícilmente manteniendo bien los negocios de su compañía, Neji le ha ayudado con la mayoría de las cosas, pero se nota el cansancio en sus ojos cada vez que pasa a visitarnos, mis días se han limitado a esa habitación, esperando, nada más, nadie se ocupa de mi, excepto la molestia de Hanabi, quien siempre me anda obligando a dar un bocado a la comida que nos sirven en el clínica, o ir a tomar un baño, o dormir unos minutos, es una molestia tener que alejarme, por más de que sean solo unos momentos de ella, en cualquier momento, estoy seguro de que ella despertara, así el tiempo va pasando, mientras las personas cada vez van perdiendo la esperanza, se rehúsan a pensar que despertara un día, pero nosotros no perdemos la esperanza, no me cansare nunca de discutir con los doctores que ella no es un vegetal, no me resignare, por más de que día tras día me repitan lo mismo, y me intenten convencer de lo que no es. No voy a dejar de creer, que ella despertara algún día.

El tiempo sigue su cauce, y ya han pasado 2 semanas, sigo esperando que despierte, Hanabi ha estado en silencio desde hace unos días, solo se sienta en la silla de junto, y espera cierta hora, para decirme que coma, mas para decirme que me asee, y un poco más para decirme que duerma, mientras ella vigila, se ha vuelto totalmente mecánica, no espero escuchar nada, no hago más que observar el rostro de Hinata, igual de hermoso que siempre, nunca un día menos hermoso que otro, los doctores ya han cedido con sus explicaciones, mientras yo me quedo junto a ella, día y noche, todas las noches le juro al oído que no me iré de su lado, y que estaré junto a ella todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que despierte.

Como si fuera un día, ya ha pasado un mes, la permanencia de Hanabi ha pasado a convertirse en visitas no tan prolongadas, siempre a las horas en las que me recuerda mis necesidades, se asegura de que cumpla cada una, y luego se despide. Ahora solo estoy yo y ella. Mi hermano ha venido también, siempre intenta convencerme de que regrese a casa, pero al parecer no puede al verla a ella, siento que casi siente el mismo dolor de resignación de toda la familia, pero yo no le dejare a un lado.

No me he separado de ella en 3 meses, a pesar de todas las suplicas que me han hecho, algunas personas han llegado a pensar que me he vuelto loco, no entiendo la maldita idea de las personas, que? Que si yo quiero quedarme junto a ella, hacerme viejo junto a ella? Son mis decisiones maldita sea! Cada quien busque su forma de aburrirse en un trabajo de 8 horas, y envejecer frente a un televisor en las noches, hagan lo que quieran! Solo déjennos en paz, si es posible estaré aquí toda mi vida esperando. Escucho alguien tocar la puerta, no digo nada, solo entra, es Hanabi nuevamente, sus visitas diarias ya no me sorprenden.

-Sasuke, quisiera hablar contigo- Dice con una voz fuerte, yo me giro hacia ella con la boca cerrada

-Que sucede?- Respondo con un poco de sospecha

-No te quiero obligar, no quiero que pienses de mi como los demás, no te voy a obligar a salir, solo te quiero decir que fue suficiente!, ya no mas Sasuke, no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo, si piensas que ella despertara, pues lo hará!, pero tienes que salir de aquí, no puedes estar encerrado en esta habitación toda tu vida, ya no estás en el instituto, necesitas estudiar, olvidas la universidad? Te olvidas que tienes un hermano?

-Itachi ahora es mayor de edad, y tomare la universidad en cuanto ella despierte- Me doy vuelta nuevamente hacia Hinata, dando por terminada la conversación, ella sigue

-Ese no es el problema! Que no te das cuenta? No puedes estar encerrado todo el tiempo, no es saludable!, haces que todos se preocupen mucho!

-Ese no es problema mío, solo hago lo que quiero- Digo tomando la mano quieta de Hinata

-Hinata no es de las personas que les gusta que hagan cosas por ella- Dice acercándose- Estoy segura de que ella odiaría que te quedes encerrado todo el tiempo- Me quedo en silencio, eso es verdad. –Por favor, solo hazlo por ella, no pienses en cuantos te lo han pedido, Hinata es muy independiente, y estoy segura de que ella estará bien. Solo necesitas salir un momento, al menos a tomar algo de aire. –Observo de nuevo a Hanabi, y su rostro de preocupación, quizá debería salir solo un momento, lanzo un respiro, y me giro hacia Hinata de nuevo

-Regresare en un momento- Le digo al oído, luego me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, sin ver a Hanabi, fuera, tal como lo había dicho Hanabi, han pasado solo tres meses, y todo se ve tan diferente, camino viendo hacia delante, tratando de no ver el personal.

-Ya era hora eh!- una voz me saca de mi concentración, es Shikamaru Nara, el hijo del dueño de la clínica, y un compañero del instituto, lo miro indistintamente –Tsk! Y ya pensaba que nunca ibas a salir de aquella habitación

-Ey Shikamaru, que haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba a darle unos papeles a mi papa, como así has decidido salir?

-Me obligaron- Digo recordando a Hanabi

-Ah ya veo, pero es lo mejor, pienso que es muy problemático que alguien se quede en un solo lugar por tantísimo tiempo, mejor date una vuelta

-A eso voy- Digo girando los ojos

-Nos vemos Uchiha.

-Seh…

Al seguir mi camino llegue al patio, donde habían muchas personas, algunas en sillas de ruedas, la luz del sol fresco de inicios de primavera me recordó cuando iba con Hinata de regreso a casa, era tan hermosa, con su piel blanca que daba destellos con el sol, y su sonrisa, cuando me contaba de las ultimas tonterías que habían hecho Hanabi y Neji. Aquello casi me hace sonreír, pero reaccione al recordar el presente antes de estirar mi sonrisa. Era confortante tener el sol alrededor nuevamente, seguro a ella le encantaría, aquella idea me hizo ir de nuevo hacia la habitación. Mientras iba por los pasillos me encontré con Shikamaru, y aproveche para pedirle un favor.

-Qué demonios haces Sasuke?!- Chillo Hanabi

-Solo quiero llevarla fuera un momento- Respondo, quitando los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, tanto tiempo junto a ella, había aprendido como los doctores lo hacían.

-Pero! Eso no es necesario para ella?!- Preguntó asustada

-No, el médico dijo que solo es para medir su reacción.- Respondo, a la vez que acerco la silla de ruedas, y luego la sostengo en mis brazos

-Sasuke! Sasuke! No puede ser, creo que si te ha afectado el quedarte encerrado por tanto tiempo… rayos debí pedírtelo antes…- Decía asustada, mientras yo acomodaba el flequillo que ya había crecido lo suficiente para entrar en sus ojos, le quite a Hanabi el moño mientras se quejaba, y se lo puse a Hinata, esto quitaba todos los cabellos de su cara, que realmente era hermosa, abrí la puerta de golpe.

-Oh… Sasuke… ten cuidado!- Escucho su grito, para luego salir corriendo detrás de nosotros, los doctores nos miraban con cara de veo un ladrón que se roba una paciente!, pero luego, al parecer reconocían las caras, y seguían con su trabajo, seguro Shikamaru si les aviso a todos, yo llevaba a Hinata en la silla de ruedas abrazada, en vez de llevar la silla, para mantenerla a ella segura también, Hanabi no paraba de correr detrás de nosotros, alcance un ascensor, mientras entraba con Hinata ahí, dejamos a Hanabi atrás, dentro le pregunte si le gustaba en el oído, no se movió, pero podía sentir la diferencia que en el cuarto, y la abrace mas fuerte por detrás. 3 pisos más abajo estaba la planta baja, salimos del ascensor de la misma forma, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, repitiéndose la escena de arriba, en la entrada del patio podía ver el sol esperándonos, como cuanto a veces tanto nos molestaba los ojos luego de clases.

-Es bueno el sol verdad?- Le pregunte, aun sabiendo que no me respondería inmediatamente, su respuesta fue lo hermosa que se veía con la luz del sol, le di otro abrazo, y pasamos dando vueltas, el patio era un lugar en la parte trasera de la clínica, el suelo estaba cubierto en algunas partes con adoquines de piedra, que brillaban por el agua que quedo de la nieve en invierno, habían espacios no cubiertos en los costados, que tenían arboles con retoños, en una esquina había una despensa pequeña, y en el fondo había una cerca cubierta por enredaderas, y detrás, una especie de bosque, el hospital estaba en una parte un poco lejos de la ciudad, y se podían escuchar los pájaros, era una especie de parque, muy hermoso, se podía sentir mas de lo que se podía ver.

-Uff… al fin los alcance…- Se quejaba Hanabi a Hinata –Te dije que sería una buena idea que salgas, ella se ve muy feliz ahora…- Dijo ahora refiriéndose a mi

-Si…- Respondo, oliendo su cabello, Hanabi sonreía

Esa noche fue diferente, Hinata no se veía tan pálida, sino sonrosada, me recordó cuando paso lo de la playa, un recuerdo muy vergonzoso, y aun lo seguía siendo, a pesar de que ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

En la mañana siguiente, un golpe entusiasta en la puerta hizo que me girara, de repente entro Hanabi feliz

-Sasuke! Sabes, le he contado a mi padre que ya has salido- Hizo una pausa, yo le hice una cara enojada de reproche, ella respondió sonriendo

-Se ha puesto muy feliz, dice que siente mucho que solo pueda venir muy pocas veces, pero que siempre piensa en Hinata, también le conté lo que Hina-Oneechan se veía radiante, y adivina? pidió permiso al…- La puerta la interrumpió, y ella sonrió mas –Debe ser papa…- Después de decir eso fue hacia la puerta, cuando se abrió, vimos entrar a Hiashi Hyuga, junto a Neji.

-Hola Sasuke-chan- Dijo entrando con una sonrisa amable seguido de Neji, luego de una pausa puso su mano en mi cabeza, yo lo mire, su rostro blanco estaba cubierto por arrugas apenas visibles, mientras sonreía, Hanabi miraba atenta con Neji, aunque este mas disimuladamente- estoy muy feliz, ya que has decidido salir, me sorprende tu fe en el despertar de mi hija, y estoy muy halagado por tu dedicación a no separarte de ella, Hanabi me ha contado de vuestra salida de ayer –Mira a Hinata con la sonrisa aun grabada –La mejoría realmente es evidente, he hablado con los doctores, dijeron que con la debida alimentación podríamos llevarla a algún otro sitio, siempre y cuando haya alguna clínica u hospital cerca, por cualquier incidencia –Después saco su mano de mi cabeza, para ponerla en el rostro de Hinata –Te agradezco mucho que la cuides tanto

-Sasuke se la ha pasado en esta habitación las 24 horas papa, no se ha separado ni un momento –Agrego Hanabi

-Es cierto, por eso creo que tú eres el más indicado para conocer el lugar donde a ella le gustaría estar- Dijo Hiashi, en ese momento una serie de cuadros de paisajes hermosos pasaron por mi cabeza, solo gracias a la familia de Hiashi había podido conocer esos lugares tan hermosos, cataratas enormes, ocasos multicolores, bosques enteramente verdes, amaneceres calmados, y lo mejor de todo no era que simplemente eran hermosos, sino ver la sonrisa más adorable crecer junto a ellos, una sonrisa que nunca se borrara de mi memoria. –Que Opinas Sasuke-chan? Tu crees que le gustaría quedarse en un lugar diferente?- Me imaginé cuanto a ella le gusta ir a la playa, era sin duda uno de los lugares de los que ella mas amaba

-Le encantaría quedarse en la playa –Afirme seguro, el sonrió

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a la playa –Hanabi sonrió como no le había visto desde hace 3 meses, pero esta vez ella no salto, ni hizo escándalo alguno, Neji seguía con la mirada fija entre nosotros dos.


	12. La playa

Capitulo 12: La playa

A veces flotando dentro de este vacío tan frio, siento aquella calidez que me hace dejar de lado la desesperación y no me deja caer.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siento como si hubiese sido mucho, no lo suficiente para olvidar, pero si lo suficiente para rendirme. No… creo que aun no me rindo completamente, cada vez que oigo esa voz que me llama, estoy segura de que él me está esperando, así que debo persistir, aun así aun puedo escucharles, a veces frases largas, pero dura solo un momento, quisiera poder levantarme, mover mis brazos, o hablar, ayer ha sido fantástico, sentí las fuerzas necesarias para moverme, pero estaba más embelesada con el que podía escuchar sus voces claramente, y sentir el sol nuevamente, no sé donde estaré exactamente, pero no me rendiré.

Todo es repentinamente agradable, que felicidad…

--

-Como esta? – Hanabi pregunta en tono de preocupación

-Está feliz – Digo sonriendo, ella también sonríe mirándola, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido del mar, y el color del ocaso se refleja en su piel, casi es como antes, cuando se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa, tan tierna.

Hemos pasado viendo el sol bajar hasta disolverse en el cielo y el agua del mar. Felicidad, solo hay que esperar hasta que ella despierte, yo estoy seguro de que ella despertara.


	13. Un sueño

Capitulo 13: Un sueño

-Porque no lo entiendes?! –La voz nerviosa de Hanabi hace que mi cabeza desee explotar, otra vez ha empezado con sus tontas sugerencias, no quiero que una mocosa se meta en mi vida, es algo que ya elegí, no me moveré de aquí. A mi ya se me seco la boca de tantas veces explicarle mis motivos, así que simplemente no presto atención.

-Sasuke! Escúchame demonios!, planeas quedarte aquí toda la vida?! No puedes! Que parte de que necesitas vida social no entiendes? Tienes que hacer algo, tienes que vivir! Has estado entre este lugar y la portátil 5 malditos años!- Bla bla bla… La misma! exactamente el mismo canturreo de siempre

-De qué demonios hablas mocosa! Ya hice lo que querías, entre en una universidad.

-No me digas mocosa que ya soy mayor!

-Tú siempre seguirás siendo una mocosa con ese comportamiento tan prepotente que tienes hacia los demás!

- Uuuush eres insoportable! –Nuevamente me giro, sin escuchar sus berrinches, ella también mira hacia otro lado

-Ella despertara algún día, y será mejor que yo esté ahí para ese momento

-Sasuke… Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también quiero que despierte, pero…

-Pero que?

-Esto ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… ella no quisiera verte aquí así, si ella supiera cómo esta todo, ella quisiera que te preocupes mas por ti, para ser alguien…- Nuevamente me quedo en silencio, pero esta vez no es por ignorarla, sino por considerar que tiene razón, una vez más, pero cuando me giro a ver a Hinata de nuevo, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo, quizá es verdad que me he vuelto loco con tanto tiempo aquí, pero si ella tiene que pasar por esto, yo la acompañare.

Mientras pensaba paso un largo silencio, como siempre Hanabi espero a mi respuesta por un largo momento, generalmente ella se iba enojada sin decir nada, pero esta vez se quedo más tiempo.

- Estas admitido en la universidad de Harvard, en Estados Unidos – Dijo con unos papeles en la mano. Paso un minuto al menos, mientras procesaba el cambio de conversación

-Qué?...

-Mikoto… tu madre, tú le prometiste que serias un gran profesional algún día, y creo que es una única oportunidad

-Hanabi, por ahora no pienso entrar en ninguna universidad presencial por ahora, ya hice lo que querías, la computadora es porque es una universidad Online, entiendes?. Además, como es que tu sabes eso?

-Papa me lo había contado hace mucho…

-No, por ahora no iré- Respondo calladamente

-Eso no es lo que ella quisiera –Dice mirando a Hinata

-Que piensas hacer?- Pregunta ella ansiosa, es verdad como ella lo dice, es una oportunidad única. Pero… esperen un momento

-Hanabi? –Le arrebato los papeles –Que rayos! Esto está supuestamente firmado por mi?

-Ya olvidaste que aun no tienes ni la identificación de mayor de edad, y que en la actual esta solo tu nombre?

-Es un delito falsificar la firma de alguien –Digo enojado

-Oh… Sasuke-chan quién crees que ha estado firmando los papeles de visita cada día?... Ya creo que hasta tengo tu letra –Giro los ojos, y suspiro, la verdad es que es algo natural, parte de su comportamiento

-Has estado aquí desde hace tanto tiempo, que estoy segura que eres como otro empleado –La miro con ira, ella continúa igual de tranquila –No crees que ya es momento de seguir?

-Seguir? A donde?- Respondo igual de enojado

-Pues… Eres un Uchiha, la compañía de tu padre

-Hanabi, tu sabes muy bien que ese edificio ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, ya no sirve para nada, más que demolerlo

-Sasuke! No puedes dejar las cosas así!

-Si mi hermano no tomo la responsabilidad sobre esta, como se supone que yo puedo hacerlo?- Luego de decir esto, ella baja la mirada, pero lentamente, con decepción.

-No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido Sasuke, entonces qué? Para ti sería mejor que desconecten a Hina-oneechan de esas maquinas que la mantienen viva?- A lo que acaba de decir, sentí como la sangre bajo a mis pies

-Acaso… Te has vuelto loca Hanabi? Matarías a tu propia hermana?- Digo desconfiado

-Ella siempre me decía que preferiría morir, a vivir haciéndote daño… Sasuke, le estás haciendo daño a ella comportándote de esta manera…

-Hanabi, tu vete ahora, no quiero perder la paciencia contigo- Dije enfadado, solo pude escuchar el suspiro de enojo de esta, y luego salir de la habitación aun mas enojada.

--

Un vientro fresco refresca mi mejilla. Quiza ya sea la hora de irme….

Hinata…

Que es esto? Hay alguien aquí?

Hinata… ven acercate…

Lo siento, no puedo ver hacia ningún lado, nada…

Mi Hinata solo sigue caminando por donde el aire está más fresco…

Poco a poco me siento flotar hacia arriba, donde hay un pequeño hoyo de luz, a la entrada hay una mujer muy alta, de cabello largo hasta la cadera, de piel casi tan blanca como la luz que venía del agujero, aquella luz era demasiado fuerte, pero no sentí dolor en los ojos… claro así ha de ser cuando estas a punto de morir, imaginé.

--

Mientras discuto con Hanabi el medidor de latidos empezó a acelerarse, mientras la respiración de Hinata se aceleraba, movió los pies y las manos, para luego apretar los ojos fuertemente, yo y Hanabi la observábamos con los ojos muy abiertos, un desfile de médicos entro a una velocidad impresionante.


	14. Nuevo despertar

Capitulo 14: Nuevo despertar

Poco a poco, luz entra a mis ojos, esta vez sentí un dolor agudo en ellos, pero fue disminuyendo, mientras podía ver el rostro de 3 personas desconocidas, al parecer doctores, todo el tacto volvió a aparecer en mi, pude sentir como se apretaba a mi muñeca, como si alguien no quiera dejarla ir, y luego pude ver la cara incrédula de Sasuke y Hanabi, quienes eran detenidos por los médicos que me revisaban.

Aquello me molesto, e intente abrir la boca, mi lengua estaba adormecida.

-No- Dije en voz alta, mientras los doctores abrían más los ojos, y me abrían los míos para señalarlos con una linterna. Irritada y adolorida decidí sentarme, mis músculos estaban muy atrofiados en relación a los otros sentidos.

-Esto es increíble- Dijo un doctor

-Es la primera vez que he visto algo como esto, gracias a Dios que esta bien- indicó una enfermera, mientras que sentía besos y caricias en mis manos, no me tomo mucho tiempo adivinar quién era, me gire con un poco de dificultad, y abrace a Sasuke tanto como pude, el también lo hizo, pero de una manera demasiado delicada, Hanabi nos vio y nos abrazo a ambos, estaba con cara de querer dar un salto a la luna, yo solo sonreía.

Los doctores dijeron que querían mantenerme por unos días en observación, a pesar de que me encontraba bien de salud, accedí ir solo una semana.

Ya ha pasado el mes, he ido a revisiones en los últimos días, y los doctores han dicho que mi salud estaba estable, aun mucho mejor que antes, todos se han puesto felices con mi regreso, al momento en que me entere que ya habían pasado 5 años me sorprendí mucho, Hanabi se ha convertido en una chica adorable y hermosa, yo también había tenido algunos cambios, el cabello me había crecido mucho, por lo que decidí cortarlo un poco, Papa se ha puesto muy feliz con mi despertar, y ni hablar de Sasuke, ha estado en las nubes, no le reproche el que no haya estudiado de la manera correcta, ya que me pareció que fue culpa mía el no despertar antes.

Ahora hemos hecho un viaje a la playa, aprovechamos para escaparnos, y disfrutar de la playa, estábamos sentados en una roca, cubierta por la sombra de un árbol, un recuerdo de mi infancia me hizo reír, y me miro enseguida, yo me apresure en explicar.

-recuerdas… el bosque de rocas?- Puso cara de enojo, mirando a otro lado

-No me lo recuerdes

-La pasamos mal verdad? –Digo arrugando la nariz a propósito

-Algún día me las pagará todas completas… ese Itachi…- Me reí bajito de su expresión

-Pero…- Me miro interrogante por mi última pausa- Ahora es un lindo recuerdo…

-Mmm… lo bueno es que tu saliste bien, si hubieras sido tu quien se lastimaba no lo hubiese perdonado jamás-Dijo abrazándome más fuerte

-Pero si yo hubiese caído solo me hubiese raspado, en cambio tu me sostuviste cada vez con cada tropezón que daba, luego parecías el rascador de un gato.

-No iba a dejar que te suceda algo malo…- Dijo con voz fuerte

-Si…-Sonreía añorando aquella inocencia, decidí dejar así el tema, por precaución de Itachi.…

-Hina estas bien?

-Si, estoy muy feliz- Dije sonriendo

-Quieres ir allá?- Pregunto, yo sonreí, y sin decir una palabra me ayudo a levantarme enseguida –Vamos- Dijo dándome la mano, mis músculos aun están atrofiados, por lo que siempre me ayuda a caminar.

-Gracias…

_Flash Back_

*Bostezo* El día está muy aburrido… verdad Sasuke?

-Hinata, creo que es mejor regresar a casa…

-Hey que tal pitufos?

-Itachi! Deja de molestar- Se pone frente a Hinata para defenderla

-Jaja, no te crispes baka –Se acerca al oído de Sasuke- No le voy a hacer nada a tu novia- Sasuke se pone rojo, mientras Hinata solo los mira a los dos con una sonrisita.

-Jaja lo dijiste tu!, yo solo bromeaba

-Lárgate de aquí Itachi!!- Grito Sasuke con la cara roja

-Uff.. yo que venía de buenas, a darles una idea de que ponerse a hacer, pero ustedes nada que ver

-Un lugar? Un lugar bonito? –Pregunto Hinata con los ojos brillantes

-Mas que bonito

-Ahh de verdad? –Pregunto Hinata, Sasuke observaba con prevención

-Sí… mira princesa- Levanto el dedo hacia una montaña cubierta de arboles

-Ahí?- Pregunto Hinata con timidez, mientras que Sasuke miraba el lugar con curiosidad

-Sí, justo debajo de esa montaña hay un conducto muy estrecho, dicen que solo enanos como ustedes pueden entrar. –Sasuke bajo la mirada, cuando recordó que ya no podía preguntarle la verdad a sus padres, como solía hacer cuando Itachi contaba ese tipo de historias raras.- Dicen que si pides un deseo, justo en el centro de aquel pasadizo se te cumple. –Hinata escuchaba animada cada una de las palabras, Sasuke se sentía triste aun, Itachi se fue luego de un simple "que lastima que no pueda entrar ahí, entonces a Sasuke llego una gran idea, había un deseo que él quería más que nada, Hinata también, ambos se miraron entre sí, pensando casi lo mismo, sus padres… ambos querían tan solo verlos una vez más, por lo que ambos se prometieron a ir.

Camino a la montaña iban cogidos de la mano, Sasuke se había comprometido a cuidar de Hinata, no se lo dijo, pero lo hizo, aquel fue un día en el que el sol brillaba fuerte, e iluminaba los arboles, dándoles un tentador color brillante, aquello aumentaba la curiosidad de ambos, que avanzaban ignorando el peligro al que se acercaban, cada vez el camino se hacía más estrecho, y difícil de transitar.

Para encontrar la entrada tuvieron que pasar por un sendero casi borrado con el tiempo, la entrada era una especie de agujero dejado por lo que al parecer fue un día el lugar de una roca, y en las paredes palabras que no se podían entender por el desgaste del tiempo, dentro se veía casi oscuro, ya que el sol entraba por pequeñas aberturas.

El camino realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario, pero ambos se consolaban de vez en cuando, diciendo que pronto llegarían, Hinata tropezó muchas veces, pero no cayó en ninguna de ellas, Sasuke había sido quien le ayudaba, dentro de la cueva había a veces especies de cuencas, y cada una daba diferentes tonalidades, lo que los tenía maravillados, por lo que seguían su camino, encontrando conchas, o riendo de ver los crustáceos esconderse.

Todo aquello había hecho que dejen el propósito principal de la expedición a un lado, y ya empezaba a atardecer.

-Hinata, creo que se está haciendo tarde ya…- Decía Sasuke preocupado, Hinata asintió con su cabecita baja, los dos miraron el sol desaparecer en el horizonte, regresar era lo mejor, así que emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Itachi ya había empezado la búsqueda del par de pequeños, hubo sido complicado que pudiese entrar en una de las entradas, pero lo logro.

Mientras que Sasuke y Hinata habían decidido confiarse del agua, pasando sobre el charco que aumentaba de poco en poco. El agua era oscura, y había alcanzado a llenar gran parte del camino, lo que dificultaba el transitar, Hinata caminaba ciega al peligro, mientras Sasuke cuidaba de ella, pero llegó un momento en que el agua no les permitió seguir, justo en ese momento ambos cayeron en cuenta de que estaban en peligro.

Hinata reía suavemente al recordar aquellas ideas infantiles, era cierto, aquel lugar le había traído muchos recuerdos, justamente estaban a la entrada de aquella inmensa roca.

-No puedo creer que hayamos sido tan confiados- Dijo Sasuke ayudando a Hinata a subir a una roca, el escenario era el mismo de aquel sueño, era como regresar al pasado, estaban muy felices, Hinata agarró fuerte la mano de su novio.

A cada paso iban más arriba, y las luces jugaban con los reflejos del agua que había dentro, era extraño, ya que se hallaban más arriba del nivel del mar, tomaron aquella duda como un reto, lo que les impulsó a avanzar.

-Sasuke… tú crees que lo que dijo Itachi acerca de los deseos era cierto?...- Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa melancólica, este la miró con una sonrisa en la cara, y respondió

-Los deseos son cosas que te debes pedir a ti misma- Después de esto la tímida chica deshizo su mano de la de él, este la observó por unos momentos, mientras ella sonreía y se adelantaba dos pasos, con lo que por fin lo pudo ver

-Hemos llegado- dijo ella, mientras una brisa fuerte soplaba.


End file.
